Poetic Justice TRADUCTION
by MAXXIMA
Summary: Post-Avengers. Odin, dans son infinie sagesse, a décidé d'employer la justice douce dans le cas de Loki. A cause de sa tentative de réduire en esclavage l'humanité, Loki a sa magie et ses pouvoirs supprimés et est envoyé à nouveau sur Midgard, donné à Tony Stark afin d'être son esclave. Tony est tout sauf d'accord avec cette situation. Peut éventuellement aboutir à un Frostiron.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour/bonsoir, enchantée !_

_Mon pseudo ici est MAXXIMA, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kamill sans problèmes. Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Poetic Justice ; l'auteur originale s'appelle Limmet, et vous pouvez lire l'histoire originale sur le fandom anglais d'Avengers, toujours sur le même site. ;) Je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice. xD C'est la première fois que je publie une traduction, et je n'ai pas de béta, donc il peut rester quelques fautes ici et là. Désolée. ^^" J'essayerai également de poster les chapitres fréquemment.  
_

_S'il vous plait, reviewer, ça donne du baume au coeur à votre humble serviteur ! ;p_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_Edit : Bêta - Shiovan._

* * *

Avoir, dans sa tour, un petit groupe venu d'Asgard n'est pas vraiment ce que Tony Stark a l'habitude d'imaginer comme étant un bon début de journée. Mais apparemment l'univers se fiche pas mal de son opinion, car désormais, quatre stoïques Einherjar vêtus de fourrures et armés jusqu'aux dents se tiennent devant lui, expliquant la raison de leur venue à leur hôte quelque peu réticent. C'était décidément trop tôt pour ça, et il a une envie désespérée d'un verre de Brandy, ou de Scotch, ou… peu importe. N'importe quoi avec de l'alcool dedans.

« … vous serez donc satisfait d'apprendre que le Père de Toutes Choses a prononcé le jugement » indique ce qui devait être selon Tony le chef de la petite bande.

Dans d'autres circonstances, ces mots auraient probablement été rassurants, signifiant que l'on s'était déjà occupé de Loki. Emprisonné dans une prison Asgardienne quelconque pour les prochains siècles à venir. En gros, un dieu cinglé du Chaos en moins à s'inquiéter.

Ouais, ces mots auraient _vraiment_ été rassurants, si seulement le sujet principal du dit jugement ne s'était pas tenu là, au milieu des Einherjar, ses bras prisonniers dans une étreinte digne de vous briser les os.

_Mais pourquoi est-il là alors ?_ La question au ton un tantinet vexée est juste sur le bout de la langue de Tony, à la limite de sortir de sa bouche. _Pourquoi l'avez-vous apporté dans ma putain de tour alors qu'il y a déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça ?_ Mais la présence, imposante des Einherjar -ou peut-être plutôt les épées menaçantes qu'ils ont à la ceinture- lui font retenir ses questions probablement un chouia trop hâtives. Ceux qui ne causent pas n'ont pas l'air de ceux qui prennent de gants avec ceux qui interrompent leur chef alors que celui-ci est occupé à expliquer des choses importantes.

Loki se tient simplement là alors que son garde parle, parfaitement silencieux pour une fois, ces yeux ne rencontrant pas ceux de Tony. Non, à la place, son regard est rivé sur le sol, comme si ce dernier pouvait lui révéler des choses incroyables sur des secrets inconnus de l'univers.

Fixer avec insistance n'est pas considéré comme étant poli, mais Tony n'était pas vraiment le genre à se laisser limiter par le savoir-vivre. Son regard scrute le dieu déchu, de haut en bas, et de bas en haut. Loki porte des vêtements que l'on pouvait qualifier de simple -pour les standards Asgardien bien sûr, car il se ferait regarder de travers s'il se baladait comme ça dans les rues principales de la plupart des villes d'Amérique. Adieu l'armure, la cape flottante et ce casque ô combien ridicule qu'il portait durant leur dernière rencontre. _Bon débarras._ Tout ce qu'il reste à présent sont des vêtements verts, noirs et un peu de cuir. Pas de quoi impressionner la galerie.

Mais le changement de tenue n'est le plus grand changement visible chez la personne qui se tient chez lui, dans sa tour. Dans sa _maison_. Non, quelque part, Loki a l'air moins imposant, comme si quelqu'un l'avait balancé dans la machine à laver sans lire les instructions avant, provoquant un rétrécissement. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça, parce qu'il domine toujours Tony avec le même nombre de centimètres qu'avant. Peut-être est-ce plutôt parce que cette arrogance qui semblait coller au dieu des malices tel un t-shirt mouillé a disparu maintenant, remplacée par ce que l'on pourrait décrire comme une sorte de résignation silencieuse. Il n'arrive pas à voir beaucoup le visage de Loki – l'attention de ce dernier étant toujours focalisée sur le sol- mais les quelques parties visibles montrent une tension visible et une mâchoire crispée.

Ce dieu, ce même dieu qui causa tant de morts et de destruction dans leur monde. Et maintenant il est de retour ici – sous bonne garde toutefois – et rien que ça suffit à donner l'impression à Tony que ses tripes se consument sous l'effet de la fureur. Il n'a absolument _aucune_ envie de voir Loki à nouveau, espérant d'ailleurs que les Asgardiens viendront vite récupérer cette divinité ô combien pathétique pour le ramener dans leur royaume où il fera face à sa punition amplement méritée. Peut-importe la forme de celle-ci.

« ...après de profondes réflexions, et une longue discussion avec le Conseil, il a été décidé qu'une seule punition était suffisante pour faire amende honorable », poursuit l'Einherjar, ne remarquant absolument pas l'impatience de Tony. _Erik la Pipelette_, se contente-t-il de l'appeler dans sa tête. Il ne connaît pas le vrai nom du gars, et franchement il s'en fout. Il a juste envie qu'il s'en aille, et surtout qu'il emmène son prisonnier hors de chez lui. Loin de cette planète.

Tony ne peut s'empêcher de cacher un bâillement alors que le discours d'Erik se transforme en louanges sur la sagesse d'Odin et son sens de la justice. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir faire de Loki de toute façon_, se demande-t-il, n'écoutant pas vraiment. L'enfermer pour quelques siècles ? Le bannir dans les profondeurs les plus sombres du Nifelheim ? Le changer en écureuil ? Il a bien lu deux ou trois trucs sur la mythologie Nordique et a trouvé que les Aesirs avaient un certain penchant pour les punitions un tantinet extrêmes – celles qui ont un rapport avec la torture en gros d'après ses recherches – mais il s'efforce de ne pas y penser. Non pas que Loki ne mériterait pas les plus créatives d'entre elles, mais... bon. Par ailleurs, Loki est le fils d'Odin, même s'il est adopté. Et ce dernier ne va sûrement pas laisser son propre fils...

« … vous servir en tant qu'esclave. » Les derniers mots d'Erik, totalement inattendus, le sortent de ses pensées et les yeux de Tony se recentrent immédiatement sur le guerrier Aesir… Il a dit quoi ?

Sa langue, d'habitude si agile, s'alourdit pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne parvienne à sortir ce qui ressemble à une phrase complète.

« Euh... Je ne pense pas que j'ai... vraiment compris la dernière partie. Vous savez celle où vous avez dit quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement au mot esclave. Pourriez-vous répéter ? »

Le visage d'Erik se durcit instantanément. Il est manifestement agacé par l'inattention de Tony alors qu'il aborde cette question grave, mais il acquiesce et répète les mots un peu plus lentement cette fois ci, comme s'il parlait à un abruti patenté.

« Loki a causé beaucoup de troubles et de fourberies dans le passé et Odin l'a puni de façons fort diverses pour cela, espérant qu'il verrait ses erreurs et se remettrait de lui-même dans le droit chemin. Malheureusement, ses punitions n'ont jamais eu l'effet désiré. Et maintenant, Loki a cette fois-ci infligé d'importants dommages à votre royaume. » L'Einherjar s'arrête un bref instant, comme si le fait de dire de telles choses sur un autre Asgardien lui faisait ressentir de la honte, avant de se racler la gorge et de poursuivre. « Alors cette fois ci, le Père de Toutes Choses a choisi qu'une, comme vous autres Midgardiens avez l'habitude de l'appeler, justice poétique serait plus appropriée. Etant donné que Loki a tenté de réduire en esclavage Midgard et ses humains, il n'est que plus juste qu'il devienne en retour un esclave lui-même, ici, à Midgard. Et Odin a décidé que ce même esclave devait vous être donné, Homme de Fer. »

_Homme de Fer. Alors comme ça Thor a donné son mignon petit surnom au reste d'Asgard, huh ? »_

Et tout ceci est tellement idiot maintenant qu'il y pense, car dans tout ce que vient de dire Erik durant ces dernières minutes, c'est bien l'information la plus ridicule qui soit. Et c'est précisément pourquoi son esprit s'y agrippe, parce que le reste est si surréaliste qu'il ne peut même pas y penser. C'est juste irréel. Comme s'il était sur Suprise sur Prise et qu'un de ces culs serrés de présentateur télé allait débarquer chez lui, un micro à la main, se réjouissant du sort de la pauvre victime sans méfiance tombé droit dans leur piège.

Il jette juste au cas où un regard par-dessus son épaule. Mais la porte reste bien fermée.

Et il a encore plus envie de ce verre de scotch maintenant.

Erik continue, imperturbable. « Vous n'êtes pas, en revanche, autorisé à le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Il restera votre esclave, à moins que le contraire n'ait été décidé par Odin. » Il se tait alors, attendant manifestement l'approbation de Tony.

Qu'il n'est pas prêt de donner.

« Hey, attendez une minute, c'est où que j'dis si je suis d'accord ou pas dans tout ça? » demande t'il -bon d'accord, gueule-t-il, mais franchement il s'en moque. « Comment se fait-il que personne ne soit venu me demander si vraiment j'voulais un prisonnier de guerre cinglé comme mon putain... » les mots ont un goût étrange dans sa bouche, et il marque une courte pause « … d'esclave ? Vous savez, le consentement éclairé et tout ça? » Tony sent ses entrailles se consumer de fureur. Il veut que le dieu responsable de la destruction presque totale de Manhattan et de la tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Coulson soit le plus loin possible de lui. De préférence dans un cachot bien sombre et bien profond.

Il donne peut-être l'air d'un gosse boudeur, et il le sait, mais il s'en fiche pas mal. Les Einhjars se contentent de le regarder, impassibles, tandis qu'il continue sa diatribe furieuse. « Et de plus, nous avons cette petite chose emmerdante que l'on appelle la loi ici ! On n'autorise pas l'esclavage en Amérique. Plus maintenant. On ne peut plus posséder quelqu'un d'autre, donc ce genre de plan foireux ne marche pas ! » Ses mains volent dans tous les sens, comme s'il essayait de convaincre Erik et le reste de sa petite bande. Mais en regardant bien les expressions peu convaincues inscrites sur leur visage, ses efforts n'ont pas l'effet désiré.

« Tout ceci n'a aucune importance. Les décisions du Père de Toutes Choses sont au-dessus des lois de Midgard et le jugement est définitif. Loki est votre esclave. Disposez de lui comme bon vous semble. »

Sa tirade finie, Erik se tourne afin de partir (comme ça, sans gêne !), mais s'arrête et ajoute, comme une arrière-pensée, « La magie et les pouvoirs de Loki sont neutralisés. » Il montre d'un geste les fines chaînes d'argent encerclant les poignets du condamné. « Pour ce à quoi il puisse vous servir, il n'est rien de plus qu'un simple mortel et à peine plus une menace. »

« A peine une menace ? » Tony se hérisse à ses mots. « Même un simple mortel peut poignarder quelqu'un dans le dos ou empoisonner son verre ou... »

« Point d'inquiétude, Homme de Fer. Si Loki tente de tuer ou de blesser un autre Midgardien, il mourra. Et il n'aura pas droit à une mort rapide et propre. Il n'a nulle part où aller et s'il tente de s'échapper, il sera retrouvé sur le champ. » La voix de l'Einherjar semble faite à la fois de glace, de feu et de poison tout à la fois tandis que sa main frôle -de façon accidentelle ?- la garde de son épée, et Tony recule d'un pas en arrière.

Ouais, rappelez-moi de ne jamais faire chier ce type.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Erik le salue de la tête. « Adieu, Homme de Fer. Le Père de Toutes Choses sera satisfait d'apprendre de votre coopération dans cette affaire ». Et Tony ne peut s'empêcher d'entendre une menace subtile dans la phrase, mais il choisit de ne pas insister. Il est juste trop fatigué pour protester et causer un conflit diplomatique entre son monde et celui de l'Aesir. De toute façon, il ne pense pas qu'une dispute pareille verrait la Terre sortir victorieuse. Et leur planète a déjà eu assez de problèmes d'origines extérieures comme ça.

Les guerriers d'Erik suivent leur leader, et la porte se referme derrière eux avec un bruit sourd. Une petite partie de Tony se trouve soulagée qu'ils aient eu au moins la décence de ne pas transplaner – peut-importe comment ils appellent ça- jusqu'à Asgard dans son salon. Il se sent déjà suffisamment mal comme ça. Et il n'a même pas eu son premier verre de la journée.

Il fixe la porte fermée pendant un moment. _Pourquoi moi,_ a-t'il envie de leur hurler. _Pourquoi pas Steve ou Bruce ? Ou Clint – ce mec aurait été ravi d'être à sa place là maintenant-. Pourquoi Odin l'a-t-il choisi _lui_, de tous les Avengers ?_

Bien sûr aucune réponse n'est à attendre en dépit de son regard insistant toutefois Tony n'a aucune envie de se retourner pour se trouver face à face au dieu, à l'homme, peu importe, qui se trouve derrière lui. Son satané esclave.

Mais la porte ne peut pas procurer un amusement indéfini. Alors, il finit par se tourner.

Loki se tient là où ses gardes l'ont laissé, ses yeux toujours cloués au même endroit sur le sol. Il ne bouge ni ne parle. Comme une statue de marbre ou quelque chose dans le genre. Avec des fringues bizarres.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il est censé foutre avec Loki maintenant ?_

La situation est vraiment surréaliste, et pendant un moment Tony se tient juste là, sans parler ni bouger non plus. Des souvenirs de la dernière apparition de Loki sur Terre lui reviennent en mémoire, une scène en particulier, qui s'était déroulée à Stuttgard, celle-là même où le dieu ordonnait à une foule terrifiée et incrédule dans un square de s'incliner devant lui, souriant triomphalement alors que tous exécutaient ses ordres.

_Bâtard égocentrique._

Cette volonté qui l'envahit soudainement est juste trop bonne, trop tentante. Il ne peut pas se retenir. Et d'ailleurs, s'il s'agit après tout de l'ordre du jour, autant profiter de la situation. Jouer avec les cartes qu'on vient de lui distribuer. Il est plutôt bon à cela.

« Tu sais, je suis peut-être nouveau dans ce genre de situation, la possession d'un esclave et tout, mais y'a bien un truc que j'ai capté en chemin », sa propre voix lui revenant comme étant moqueuse, l'accent traînant et un brin sarcastique. « Les esclaves ne sont-ils pas supposés s'agenouiller devant leurs maîtres ? »

Il va peut-être gagner un aller simple en enfer pour ça, mais ça en vaut bien la peine, ne serait-ce que pour voir le dieu arrogant forcé de se mettre à genoux devant un simple mortel après sa petit tentative de dominer le monde et tout ça.

Loki lève la tête et regarde Tony dans les yeux, un bref instant, avant de détourner le regard. Même si le moment est bref, Tony peut voir la fatigue inscrite sur le visage pâle, les cernes sous les yeux. Les geôliers de Loki ne l'ont clairement pas été chouchoutés. _Tant mieux._

« Si leurs maîtres le leur ordonnent », répond Loki après quelques secondes de silence, la posture crispée et évitante. La voix est tendue, comme si le dieu devait faire sortir les mots d'une gorge trop serrée. Il ne bouge toujours pas, en revanche.

« Considère ça comme un ordre, alors. »

Loki se tend visiblement, les mains à ses côtés serrées. Mais rien d'autre ne se passe, et alors que les secondes passent Tony commence à se sentir, et bien, _idiot_. Bien sûr que cet arrogant ne va pas s'incliner devant lui, esclave ou pas. Il s'attendait à quoi hein ? Et comment espère-t-il faire respecter l'exécution d'un ordre pareil si Loki refuse de lui obéir ? Le tacler par derrière ? Le frapper aux rotules ? Tout ceci est ridicule.

Tony sent la colère lui monter au nez à nouveau même maintenant, dans sa position. Loki a toujours le pouvoir de rendre sa vie compliquée, de lui enlever toute sensation de contrôle. Une partie de lui-même a envie d'expédier son poing dans ce visage pâle, de l'envoyer s'écraser sur le sol, de sorte à ce que le dieu arrogant rampe à ses pieds.

Mais soudainement, il y a un mouvement de vert et de noir et lorsque Tony regarde, Loki est agenouillé au sol.

_Whoa la vache._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir =) Au menu de ce second chapitre, une petite explication entre Tony et son nouveau locataire ô-combien-pas-désiré, Loki. Qui, pour le coup, se fait une belle frayeur..._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**  
**_

* * *

Les sourcils de Tony se soulèvent devant cette vision inespérée mais oh combien satisfaisante. Loki est _vraiment _à genoux. Devant _lui_, pas moins. Pendant un moment, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si ses yeux ne lui jouent pas des tours, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, mais l'image ne change pas ni ne s'estompe. Pas de mirages ou de vaines espérances ici.

Les poings de Loki sont toujours serrés, et Tony ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Le dieu n'apprécie clairement pas ça du tout, lui faisant se demander si ce n'est pas là la première fois que la divinité s'incline devant qui que ce soit. C'est sûrement en tout cas la première fois qu'il s'incline devant un simple _humain_.

Putain, il ne pensait vraiment pas que cette vision de Loki le ferait se sentir aussi bien. Mais il y a un doux sentiment de triomphe dans son ventre, et qui grandit de plus en plus au fil des secondes qui passent.

_Tu as voulu envahir notre monde afin de voir l'humanité s'incliner devant toi hein ? Et bien devine qui est de l'autre côté désormais ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait maintenant, hein ?_

Tony sait que son discours intérieur est tout simplement le processus que son cerveau entreprend afin de rationaliser tout ce qui se passe – ouais, il est furieux contre Loki à juste titre, parce que ce type a tout de même attaqué la Terre, tenté de soumettre la planète entière sous sa domination, amené une armée d'extraterrestres à New York et tué pas mal de gens entre autres. Mais malgré tout, ce n'est pas la raison principale de sa colère. Non, c'est définitivement plus personnel.

Car la dernière fois que Loki était là, il a balancé Tony par la fenêtre.

Juste comme ça, il est entré dans la demeure de Tony comme s'il était chez lui, l'a menacé, a tenté de prendre le contrôle de son esprit comme il avait fait avec Barton. Et lorsque son plan a misérablement échoué, il l'a agrippé à la gorge, l'a soulevé avant de le jeter avec dédain par la fenêtre comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon inutile.

Juste comme ça.

Et c'est ça qui rend tout ceci _personnel_. Bien sûr, Loki n'est pas le premier à avoir essayé de le tuer, oh non, d'autres ont essayé et échoué. Mais se battre contre un ennemi tout en étant en costume d'Iron Man est une toute autre chose. Il a déjà vécu, fait cela et sans jamais ressentir quoique que ce soit de particulier, parce qu'au moins il avait la possibilité de se battre et de se défendre lui-même, à terrain égal. Une journée ordinaire au travail.

Mais Loki n'a pas joué selon les règles. Il a décidé de porter le combat directement dans la propre maison de Tony, son sanctuaire, alors que ce dernier n'était pas prêt. Non seulement pas prêt, mais aussi sans défense. Impuissant. Il se souvient encore de cette sensation écrasante de pure panique alors qu'il est soulevé du sol par la gorge, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Et se faire défenestrer fait _mal,_sans parler de la peur de tomber vers une mort certaine. Il fait toujours des cauchemars en relation avec cet incident, des cauchemars qui le réveillent avec le cœur battant et les draps trempés de sa propre sueur.

La peau de Tony le démange, n'étant pas sur si cela provient de ses souvenirs désagréables, de sa colère ou d'autre chose. Il remarque que Loki l'observe avec méfiance, les yeux plissés. Pas de doute, le dieu est plus que conscient des émotions qui se lisent sur le visage de Tony, sachant très bien que cela n'annonce rien de bon. Pour lui. Etant donné qu'ils se tiennent tous les deux – enfin, à genoux dans le cas de Loki – dans la même pièce où ils ont eu tous les deux cette fameuse rencontre jetons-Tony-par-la-fenêtre, le dieu est sûr de savoir avec précision quelles pensées passent dans la tête de Tony en ce moment.

Le fait de savoir que Loki, jusqu'à maintenant, n'a certainement pas jeté un regard en arrière à tout ceci lorsqu'il a quitté la Tour Stark, sans même un remord, alors que Tony lui revit ces terrifiants moments bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait, le fait grincer.

Il veut voir des remords apparaître sur le visage de Loki, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Il le mérite. Toutefois, Tony n'est pas vraiment certain si ce 'il' fait référence à lui-même ou à Loki.

Alors il va derrière le comptoir du bar, empli de multiples rangées de bouteilles, certaines vides, d'autres plus ou moins remplies. Mais ce n'est pour ces dernières qu'il est là - même s'il les cieux savent qu'il a besoin d'un verre. A la place il ouvre un tiroir caché sous le comptoir, inspectant son contenu.

Après l'affaire Loki, il a mis cette chose ici, n'ayant absolument pas envie de se faire prendre par surprise à nouveau. Non pas que le risque de se faire avoir par un autre super vilain dans cette même pièce soit particulièrement grand, pas pour vraiment pour justifier ça, mais quand même. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. Ne serait-ce que savoir que c'était là lui redonnait un sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait perdu après avoir été attaqué par Loki dans sa propre tour.

Il prend le bâton noir, jouant avec pendant quelques secondes. Le manche est lisse et étonnamment chaud dans sa paume. Il ne se rappelle pas de quel pays il l'a importé à l'époque, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ce modèle particulier est utilisé par _certaines _forces de police quelque part, peu importe le continent. Pas autorisé dans les forces américaines cependant, son voltage étant bien trop élevé.

Tapant le bout contre sa paume deux fois, il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que le son émis fait légèrement fléchir Loki, crispant ses épaules._Ça le rend nerveux hein ? Bien fait pour lui._

Il marche jusqu'au dieu à nouveau, n'hésitant qu'un bref instant avant de placer l'extrémité de la matraque électrique sous le menton de Loki, redressant sa tête. La sensation de satisfaction qu'il ressent en voyant le dieu avaler difficilement sa salive lui donne des sensations étranges dans le ventre. Il est évident qu'il sait ce que tient Tony, et ce que cela peut faire. Ce mec a probablement fait ses recherches avant de lancer son invasion sur la Terre, étudiant l'armement terrien afin de savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Okay, il ne va pas vraiment la mettre en route, mais Loki n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Laissons cet enfoiré dans le doute.

"Très bien princesse", dit-il, content que sa voix sonne ferme et menaçante juste comme il le voulait. "Mettons certaines choses au clair dès le départ, étant donné que tu vas devoir malheureusement vivre sous mon toit à partir de maintenant." Il appuie un peu plus la matraque dans le menton de Loki tandis qu'il parle, espérant obtenir au moins un frémissement de la part du dieu, et se voit récompensé avec la crispation des mâchoires déjà serrées.

"A partir de maintenant, tu vas suivre _mes _règles, faire ce que je dis, et ne pense même pas à causer le moindre problème. Essaies de blesser ou même de menacer le moindre humain à nouveau, ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mettre cette planète en danger, et je te jure que tu vas regretter le jour de ta naissance."

_Inspiré Tony, vraiment inspiré. Particulièrement cette dernière phrase, digne d'un Oscar._

Cela le contrarie de voir comment son bagout habituel semble s'être dissipé dans l'air, lui laissant seulement assez d'esprit pour l'une des menaces les moins originales qu'il ait jamais prononcé, comme tout droit sorti d'un film d'espionnage même pas digne d'une série B.

Mais il écarte cette pensée et se contente à la place de faire glisser la matraque le long de la mâchoire de Loki tandis qu'il continue de parler, le ton glacial. "Je suis sûr que tu sais parfaitement ce que ce jouet peut faire. Et laisse-moi te dire que je suis vraiment _à ça_", ne laissant qu'un minuscule espace entre son pouce et son index, "de l'allumer juste pour te regarder te tordre de douleur. Comme une petite revanche pour cette fois où tu as décidé que ce serait tellement génial de me balancer de cette fenêtre juste là." Sa main fait un geste brusque vers la baie vitrée. "Donc tu ferais mieux de ne rien faire qui pourrait me faire franchir cette limite qui se trouve être vraiment, vraiment_ très fine_."

Loki reste parfaitement immobile, et Tony est sûr que le dieu retient son souffle. _On mijote un peu, n'est-ce pas ?_

Une sensation de vertige l'enveloppe, lui donnant l'impression que la chambre tourne un peu. Il a un pouvoir total sur cette parodie pathétique de dieu, de plus quelqu'un ayant botté le cul métaphorique de la planète et de lui-même. Cet arrogant, égocentrique fils de pute...

Il devrait peut-être s'arrêter là, mais il ne peut pas, alors à la place il trace les contours de la gorge de Loki, avant de revenir à nouveau sous son menton, l'inclinant vers le haut encore un peu plus, obligeant le dieu à le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau. Il n'en a pas encore fini avec lui.

"Cette petite merveille peut aller jusqu'à 100.000 volts. Un peu plus que ce qui est autorisé dans les forces de police ici aux Etats-Unis. Si jamais tu as envie de savoir ce que ça fait, laisses moi t'assurer que je serais plus que ravi de te le montrer. Dans ta forme actuelle, dépossédée de la moindre magie je suis sûr que tu ressentirais la douleur tout comme le ferait un simple mortel." Tony continue, pressant un peu plus la matraque dans sa peau pâle.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il la voit. Ce n'est qu'une brève étincelle au début, mais qui se propage ensuite lentement jusqu'à être inscrite sur le visage tout entier de Loki.

_La peur._

Et c'est là que la douce sensation de pouvoir se dégonfle, comme l'air chaud sortant d'un ballon. La pièce ne tourne plus et soudain il n'y a plus que lui debout, tenant une matraque sous le menton d'un dieu déchu et impuissant. Le sentiment de triomphe présent un moment auparavant s'estompe, ne laissant qu'une impression de malaise dans son sillage.

Il laisse retomber sa main.

Et Loki semble respirer à nouveau, s'affaissant légèrement tandis que sa poitrine recommence à se soulever.

Un désir soudain de simplement quitter la pièce et de laisser le dieu agenouillé sur le sol envahit Tony, mais il résiste. Il a besoin de dire une dernière chose, pour terminer ce qu'il a commencé.

"Nous nous comprenons, n'est-ce pas", lâche-t-il finalement, mais la question est trop plate pour sonner comme une vraie question et non comme un simple constat.

Un moment de silence. Puis :

"Oui."

Les mots sonnent aussi creux et fatigués que Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salutations camarades ! Désolée pour le retard de publication, mais j'ai du ce week-end refaire le disque dur de mon ordinateur pour diverses raisons (que je vous épargne car je pense que ça vous passe au dessus de la calebasse xD)._

_Nous revoilà donc dans le nouveau petit paradis de Loki, j'ai nommé la Tour Stark (ou Avengers de façon officieuse, me dit-on à l'oreille). Notre cher dieu nordique, ex-envahisseur et commandant d'aliens se perd dans ses souvenirs, sans arrêter d'imaginer le pire (han je suis en forme, ça rime !)._

_J'ai également un one-shot dans ma ligne de mire, je n'attends plus que les faveurs de l'auteur concernée... On y croit ;p_

* * *

La porte se ferme derrière Loki avec un léger bruit, les derniers mots de Tony résonnant toujours dans sa tête. _N'essaie même pas de quitter cette pièce avant que je te dise le contraire._

Il attend quelques instants que les bruits de pas s'éloignent, observant son environnement. D'après ce qu'il voit, il a été enfermé dans une chambre d'amis de la Tour Stark. C'est plutôt petit, mais la pièce est entièrement meublée avec une salle de bains adjacente et même une fenêtre. C'est aucun doute bien mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu avoir si Tony avait été préparé à recevoir son hôte-non-désiré. Mais il suppose que peu importe la façon dont la tour est suréquipée, elle n'est pas livrée avec un donjon lugubre.

Les derniers échos des bruits de pas disparaissent enfin, et Loki s'enfonce dans le lit au coin, laissant échapper un profond soupir alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Pendant un moment, il se contente de rester assis alors que la tension s'évacue lentement de son corps et que sa respiration revient à la normale. Première rencontre avec Tony Stark et il est toujours en un seul morceau. Pour l'instant. Il suppose que ça compte pour quelque chose. A vrai dire, il s'était attendu à bien pire.

Prenant une profonde respiration, heureux d'être encore en mesure de le faire, il force ses muscles à se relaxer. Il est si épuisé, la sensation de fatigue s'accrochant à ses os tel de petits rats le rongeant de partout. Les donjons d'Asgard sont loin d'être l'idéal pour dormir, bien qu'il doute d'être parvenu à mieux dormir dans d'autres conditions. Pas depuis le jugement d'Odin lui ait été annoncé à la cour.

Loki s'était attendu à être tué, torturé, emprisonné, banni, même à une étrange combinaison de toutes ces probabilités. Mais certainement pas à _ça._

Une humiliation absolue. Être réduit à devenir l'esclave d'un simple mortel, ses pouvoirs magiques scellés et inaccessibles. Le sang battait si fort à ses tempes qu'il avait dû se concentrer pour entendre la voix vibrante, inflexible d'Odin alors qu'il prononçait son verdict. Pas la mort, ni la torture, mais l'esclavage. Ce qui n'excluait pas dans l'absolu les deux autres options, bien sûr.

Et puis avait suivi l'explication détaillée d'Odin sur celui qui devait être le maître de Loki, plus pour l'assemblée que pour le condamné, et même si Loki écoutait avec attention, il ne comprenait que des petits fragments. Tout ceci semblait si surréaliste, d'entendre le Père de Toute Choses (enfin, pas réellement le père de_Loki_) lister les noms de tous les Avengers un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. C'était comme s'asseoir devant un de ces jeux de roulettes humaines, sans savoir sur quelle case la petite bille grise allait s'arrêter, mais sachant que l'une ou l'autre signifierait sa perte.

_Barton et Romanoff. Trop vindicatifs et vicieux. Seraient capables de lui planter une flèche dans le crâne ou de l'égorger dès qu'il le verrait et donc ne pas accomplir le but du châtiment de Loki. Leur chef, le Directeur Fury. Ne considérerait pas Loki comme un esclave, plus comme un rat de laboratoire. Banner. Trop incontrôlable dans son autre forme. Un Loki sans pouvoir pourrait être tué d'un simple coup de la part de la bête._Un reniflement amer s'était échappé de la bouche de Loki face à cette prétendue prise en compte de son bien-être. Comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire. _Rogers. Beaucoup trop engoncé dans toutes ces morales Midgardiennes et peu enclin au concept de vengeance._

Ce qui ne laissait plus qu'un seul nom disponible.

_Stark. Le type qu'il avait balancé d'une fenêtre et qui avait probablement plus de raisons que les autres de le détester, à part Barton._

_Génial. Donc il allait passer son avenir à se faire battre et humilier par le grand Tony Stark, l'Homme de Fer lui-même. Pourquoi ne l'exécutaient-ils pas maintenant afin d'en être débarrassé ?_

Puis il se rendit compte du silence soudain tout autour de lui et leva les yeux d'où il était agenouillé devant le tribunal. Tous les regards étaient sur lui, comme s'ils attendaient à ce qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Je répète, » tonna la voix d'Odin, « Loki Laufeyson, acceptez-vous votre sentence ? »

Ses ongles entaillèrent ses paumes alors qu'il serrait ses mains menottées en un poing furieux. L'accepter ? Quelle sorte de question ridicule était-ce ? Essayaient-ils de se moquer encore plus de lui ? Comme si un tel destin pouvait être _acceptable._

« Vous voulez dire que j'ai réellement d'autres options ? » cracha Loki, tentant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui et condescendant, mais les mots qui sortirent sonnèrent plus amer et résigné qu'autre chose. Il connaissait déjà la réponse avant qu'Odin ne parle.

« Ton unique autre option est la mort ».

Bien sûr. Pas de punition moins sévère pour le traître, l'étranger monstrueux en leur sein.

La mort, ou vivre comme l'esclave de Stark. Bien que, la seconde option pourrait toutefois n'être qu'une version plus lente, de plus longue haleine que la première. Il devrait la leur balancer à la figure, cracher sur leur arrogante cour Asgardienne, choisir la mort et leur rire au nez.

Seulement... à cet instant, il avait réalisé qu'il souhaitait vraiment _vivre._Non pas qu'il avait déjà souhaité mourir auparavant, mais il était étrange que ce désir soudain de vivre se soit manifesté alors qu'il était au plus bas et sur le point d'être encore rabaissé. Mais tant qu'il était en vie, il y avait toujours la chance que... que _quelque chose._

S'il n'acceptait pas, il perdrait tout, y compris sa vie. S'il acceptait, il perdrait tout _sauf _sa vie – sa magie, ses pouvoirs, son statut, même sa liberté. Mais au moins il serait... vivant.

Non, Loki Laufeyson ne voulait pas mourir, et ce fut donc avec une impression étrange qu'il entendit sa propre voix dire – murmurer – les mots qui allaient le condamner.

« J'accepte. »

Le silence qui suivit fut presque assourdissant.

Les jours qui suivirent le procès sont toujours quelque peu brumeux dans son esprit. Des jours passés dans les donjons à attendre, des menottes ensorcelées à ses poignets, la sensation terrible tandis que sa magie était verrouillée, le sentiment désagréable d'occuper un corps qui n'était plus que celui d'un simple mortel. Les rappels constants – certains tristes, d'autres plus joyeux – que les menottes autours de ses poignets permettrait à Heimdall de le tracer, et que s'il tentait d'échapper à sa punition ou de causer le moindre trouble dans le royaume humain, qu'il serait de retour à Asgard en un rien de temps et mis à mort. Et l'exécution ne serait ni rapide ni sans douleur, pour parler d'euphémisme.

Et enfin, un sinistre matin, les gardes ouvrirent la porte de sa cellule, et il sût sans même qu'ils ne lui parlent que le temps était venu. Le temps de l'emmener à Midgard, pour que débute sa véritable punition. Les préparatifs étaient achevés.

Il devait bien l'avouer, il fût surpris de découvrir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Tour Stark que la seule personne à ne pas avoir été mise au courant était Tony Stark lui-même. Là encore, Asgard n'envoyait que rarement des émissaires à Midgard, alors qui aurait pu le lui dire ? Thor avait refusé d'être là à son procès, donc ce grand imbécile qui voyageait de toute façon entre les royaumes tel un papillon bourré n'aurait pas pu rapporter le verdict à ses amis Avengers.

Et maintenant... il est là. En tant qu'esclave de Tony, propriété, jouet, punching-ball, peu importe. Tout ce que Stark peut décider qu'il sera.

Cette simple pensée le rend malade. Quelle que soit la revanche que Tony planifie pour lui celle-ci a de grandes chances d'être vicieuse. Et impliquant beaucoup de douleur pour sa part. Alors il tente de se rassurer lui-même en se persuadant que les humains sont des créatures impatientes avec des capacités d'attention assez courtes. Ils se fatiguent vite des nouveautés, peut-importe combien elles paraissent séduisantes au premier abord. Éventuellement, les chances de subir cette vengeance perdront de leur intérêt, même pour Tony. Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il, en revanche, Loki n'en a aucune idée. Des mois, des années ? Un sentiment de panique glace ses entrailles à cette pensée, prêt à sortir et à l'étrangler, mais il le repousse, le sentant doucement disparaître. Paniquer ne lui ferait aucun bien maintenant.

A la place, il soupire et se laisse aller contre le matelas souple du lit, laissant échapper un profond soupir. Le tissu sous lui est doux, fait à partir d'une matière inconnue à Asgard. Sa main gauche joue quelque temps avec tandis qu'il reste étendu sur le dos, le regard fixé vers le plafond.

Spontanément, ses pensées se tournent vers sa précédente rencontre avec Tony. Malgré sa réticence initiale et plutôt surprenante à accepter Loki comme son esclave, l'homme avait assurément compris rapidement la situation. De façon assez prévisible, son premier ordre avait été d'ordonner à Loki de s'agenouiller. Non pas que Loki ne pouvait pas comprendre ce désir de voir un ennemi brisé gisant à ses pieds, mais cela ne rendait pas l'humiliation plus supportable. Une partie de lui-même voulait refuser, rester debout comme un vrai prince d'Asgard, mais à la fin la réalité de la situation l'emporta. Il n' avait rien à gagner à refuser. Il était un _esclave __condamné__,_ parce qu'Odin en avait décidé ainsi. Quelque que soit le peu d'orgueil inutile qu'un refus pouvait apporter, Tony allait bientôt le reprendre, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Alors il s'était agenouillé. Comme un bon petit esclave, parce qu'il voulait encore vivre, malgré tout.

La satisfaction sur le visage de Tony était évidente. Pourtant, Loki était plus furieux qu'autre chose. Jusqu'à ce que Tony décide de plaquer cette matraque électrique contre son visage ce fut là que sa colère se transforma en peur. Mentalement, Loki savait déjà qu'il n'avait plus le moindre pouvoir divin, mais ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa vraiment l'ampleur de sa vulnérabilité et de son impuissance totale. Son corps n'était plus à l'abri de ce qui aurait pu être autrement des douleurs légères ou des blessures sans importance. Ces choses qu'il aurait qualifiées d'insignifiantes quelques jours plus tôt pouvait désormais le tuer, ou du moins le blesser gravement.

Pas de résistance à la douleur, pas de pouvoirs de guérison, pas de résistance physique, rien. Juste une absence totale de pouvoir. Un pouvoir que Tony Stark tient désormais dans ses mains. Et Loki n'a rien, absolument _rien _pour lui résister.

Il tord le doux tissu dans sa main, le griffant avec des doigts raides alors que le constat se fait en lui. Il est totalement à la merci de Tony désormais et il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour se protéger de la soif de revanche de l'humain.

Il aurait peut-être dû choisir l'autre option au tribunal après tout.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah Tony... Si tu savais à quel point certaines fangirls seraient prêtes à t'aider dans ton dur labeur de t'occuper d'un fichu dieu fraudeur (rime yes !)... Quoi, comment ça j'ai exposé les fantasmes de certaines ? J'ai rien dit. /meurt écrasé sous un train/. Il n'empêche qu'un Loki domestique serait très pratique. Loki, fais les poussières. Oh, et repasses mes chemises. Ok, j'm'y crois un peu trop. Mais sérieux, quelqu'un qui fait votre ménage à votre place ?_

_P.S : Regardez les MTV Movies Awards. Sérieux. FAITES-LE ! C'est trop bon. Surtout pour Avengers. Et Tom Hiddleston pour les fanatiques. Dont je ne fais pas partie, car je suis plus pour la team Tony._

* * *

Le whisky lui procure une brûlure familière alors qu'il glisse le long de sa gorge et il s'enfonce légèrement dans sa chaise, regardant les glaçons dans son verre se cogner les uns contre les autres tandis qu'il fait tourner le liquide d'un lent mouvement de poignet. Il repose ensuite le verre sur la table et prend la bouteille située juste à côté. Elle est presque vide, par contre, le faible restant ne remplissant que le quart de son verre alors qu'il la verse dedans. Et ceci _avec _la glace qui reste. _Chier._

Soudainement énervé, il repousse la bouteille et le verre loin de lui. Il a des choses bien plus importantes à penser que ce qu'il lui reste d'alcool dans son verre.

_Loki._

Un dieu devenu esclave et envoyé sur Midgard, ce même royaume qu'il avait auparavant tenté d'asservir. _Justice douce en effet. _Tony aurait voulu simplement que ça ne se fasse pas à ses dépens.

Si ça devait vraiment être le châtiment de Loki, Odin aurait certainement pût choisir quelqu'un de plus qualifié pour s'occuper du dieu. Tony ne s'étant jamais vu comme quelqu'un de vraiment vicieux, au contraire de certaines de ses relations. Du genre Clint Barton. Le mec serait en train de faire craquer ses jointures maintenant, s'il était dans la position de Tony, se demandant où placer le premier coup. Sans parler de toutes les victimes innocentes qui avaient soufferts à cause de la quête de Loki pour dominer la planète.

En y repensant, c'est peut-être pour ça que Tony avait été choisi – si l'Aesir avait voulu que Loki soit torturé à mort, ils l'auraient fait eux-mêmes. Ils savaient sûrement comment faire, si on en croyait les mythes. Pas besoin de l'envoyer chez les humains pour cela.

De plus, combien existent-ils d'autres personnes dont le cadre de vie serait approprié pour garder enfermé un dangereux criminel de guerre et ce sous surveillance constante ? Bien sûr, l'Einherjar l'avait assuré que les pouvoirs de Loki lui avaient été retirés, mais Tony ne croyait pas pour autant que cela avait rendu le dieu inoffensif.

Il avait fait trop de dégâts pour cela.

« Jarvis », appelle t'il. « Comment va notre invité ? » Ça ne fait pas de mal de vérifier. Bien sûr, Tony a déjà donné à Jarvis des instructions très claires, comme garder Loki sous haute surveillance et ce constamment, ainsi que de le prévenir si le dieu fait quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire. On n'est jamais trop prudent quand il s'agit de Loki.

« Il est actuellement allongé sur son lit, monsieur », répond la voix artificielle consciencieusement.

« Uh-huh. Fais-moi savoir s'il... enfin t'as compris, s'il fait quoique ce soit. »

« Oui, vous me l'avez déjà demandé. » assure diligemment l'A.I. « Jusqu'à présent, Mr Laufeyson n'a rien fait qui sorte de l'ordinaire. »

Cela suffit à apaiser l'esprit de Tony pour le moment, du moins. La porte et la fenêtre de la chambre de Loki sont verrouillées électroniquement, et Loki ne pourra ouvrir aucune d'entre elles à moins de mettre hors-service Jarvis. Ce qui, suppose Tony, ne pourrait pas s'avérer impossible étant donné la quantité de problèmes que le dieu avait déjà prouvé être capable de faire.

Repoussant sur le côté la bouteille en face de lui, Tony se lève et en attrape une nouvelle dans son bar. Il inspecte d'un air critique son contenu avant d'hocher la tête d'un air approbateur. L'une des meilleures marques. Il l'a définitivement mérité.

Se rasseyant, il se verse une généreuse ration de scotch, ne se souciant pas de ce qui restait déjà de son précédent verre. L'alcool a un goût doux contre ses lèvres et dans sa gorge alors qu'il le sirote, comme s'il s'agissait de doigts amoureux, et il avale le reste en trois grosses gorgées.

Alors que le scotch descend dans son corps il chasse lentement la tension, la laissant sortir lentement de lui. Soupirant lourdement, Tony s'affaisse dans son siège, appréciant la sensation de relaxation que seul un bon verre peut apporter. Et là, un petit, improbable éclat de rire lui échappe. Non pas parce que la situation est drôle, mais parce qu'avoir le dieu du chaos et des fourberies comme son putain d'_esclave _personnel est juste trop bizarre et outrageant. Alors il se laisse aller, assis là, laissant ce petit rire gonfler jusqu'à rire comme un malade, un bras sur la table pour soutenir son corps et l'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le sol comme foudroyé.

Non, ce n'est absolument pas drôle du tout, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il ne sait juste pas quoi faire d'autre. Dans l'immédiat, il n'a aucun autre moyen de supporter cette situation ridicule.

Son rire sonne bizarrement, comme si les murs le lui renvoyaient et lui donnaient un écho étranger. Bientôt, il s'éteint et Tony reste assis là appuyé contre la table avec une unique pensée dans sa tête.

_Loki._

Et qu'est-ce qu'il est censé foutre avec lui maintenant ?

L'enfermer dans sa chambre où il ne peut faire aucun dommage, et, bonus non négligeable, où il reste hors de la vue de Tony ?

Le frapper dans les côtes pour l'exemple ? Nah, ça n'est pas son style, même si l'idée a un certain charme.

Que faites-vous avec un esclave, sérieux ? Et avec Loki qui plus est ?

Le refiler à Fury ? _Ça _réglerait un paquet de ses problèmes. D'un autre côté, ça ne faisait pas partie du _contrat_, si du moins on peut appeler ça comme ça. Cet arrangement à sens unique où Loki lui fut balancé sans la moindre considération pour son avis. Mais Erik – qu'importe le vrai nom du leader des Einherjars – avait été assez clair sur le fait que Loki était sous la garde de Tony, et sous sa garde exclusive.

Impossible de le refiler à Fury, donc. Aussi tentante que soit l'idée, ça ne vaut pas le coup de créer un incident diplomatique avec Asgard. Sans parler du risque de voir son crâne coupé en deux par l'épée d'Erik pour avoir désobéi à la loi d'Odin.

Les esclaves sont supposés être utiles, mais Tony a du mal à voir l'utilité de Loki. Bien sûr, ça n'est pas la question non plus. Loki ne lui a pas été donné pour sa convenance personnelle, il s'agit d'une condamnation destinée à punir Loki pour ses nombreux crimes.

Il se demande bien ce à quoi les Aesirs s'attendent, étant donné qu'on ne lui a pas apporté Loki avec un manuel d'instruction. _101 façons de vivre avec un putain de fêlé de dieu du chaos. Ça _serait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'_il _peut écrire ce manuel une fois tout ce bordel fini.

Nan, pas d'instructions autres que le fait de ne pas pouvoir le refiler à quelqu'un d'autre. Tony pense à certains mythes Nordiques qu'il a lus sur Internet, se sentant assez nauséeux. Si les Aesirs s'imaginent qu'il va planter une aiguille à coudre dans le visage de Loki ou lui verser de l'acide sur le corps, eh bien ils ont choisi la mauvaise personne. Il n'est pas prêt de le faire.

Ses pensées dérivent à nouveau sur sa précédente rencontre avec Loki, la peur manifeste sur son visage alors que Tony présentait la possibilité de lui faire passer un haut voltage à travers le corps. Quelque part, il s'était attendu à apprécier un peu plus la vue d'un Loki terrifié.

_Est-ce qu'Odin aurait approuvé pareil traitement, s'il avait réellement allumé cette matraque?_ Odin semblait être le genre de personne capable d'une telle sévérité, alors la réponse est probablement oui. Là encore, si le but des Aesirs était simplement de torturer leur prince renégat, ils l'auraient fait eux-mêmes. Ce truc d'esclavage semble plus être une sorte de justice douce quelque peu pervertie, une façon d'humilier le dieu déchu autant que possible.

Eh bien. Même si la torture n'est pas sa tasse de thé, il n'a pas le même problème avec l'humiliation. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant, vaniteux et égocentrique que Loki – qui a même eu le culot de le défenestrer – il peut définitivement le faire.

Ça donnera au dieu une bonne leçon. Et Tony ne peut s'en empêcher, il n'est pas totalement étranger au concept de la revanche et de la vengeance et toutes ces petites choses hautement appréciables dans la vie. Il n'a jamais prétendu être un ange, alors maintenant ?

Ses mains vont à nouveau vers le verre presque vide mais il ne le porte pas à ses lèvres, préférant à la place faire tournoyer son contenu de même que ses pensées tourbillonnent dans sa tête. Il a deux interviews sans importante à faire pour le lendemain, mais il peut aussi donner quelque chose à faire à Loki dans l'intervalle. Ouais, il tient là une idée. Il sourit alors que sa main continue de faire tournoyer le verre jusqu'à ce que le bruit des glaçons ne se fasse plus entendre. Il pose ensuite le liquide dilué et réchauffé sur la table et se lève.

Dans l'immédiat, ce dont il avait le plus besoin était d'un peu de sommeil, et puis il s'occuperait de Loki dès le lendemain.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir à toutes & à tous ! Pas de chapitre la semaine dernière, car je suis à fond les ballons dans mes révisions... J'ai deux examens la semaine prochaine, un autre dix jours après, et un mois à attendre avant la publication des résultats à 16h00. Je vous mets au défi de trouver une organisation plus merdique ! xD Pour poursuivre sur une note plus joyeuse, vous avez été voir Iron Man 3 ? Bordel mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Raaah et ce Mandarin. Ouais ouais, j'me tais. lol Restez jusqu'à la fin, bien sûr._

_Sinon, regardez le trailer de Thor 2 si vous ne l'avez pas vu ! Il est sur Youtube... Raah j'ai hâte ! Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie de la société de brosse à dents Oral B !_

* * *

Il ouvre alors ses yeux, et tout lui matelas sur lequel il repose est incroyablement doux, et lorsqu'il se réveille de son sommeil irrégulier il n'est plus vraiment sûr de là où il est. Sa tête est encore embrumée avec des images floues de donjons sales, de chaines et de menottes, et d'Odin debout devant la cour prononçant son jugement...

Étrange. Ça ne peut pas être sa cellule située dans les niveaux les plus bas des donjons Asgardiens. Mais alors où est-il ?

Il ouvre alors les yeux, et tout lui revient.

Il est à la Tour Stark.

_Merde._

Il a comme un poids dans l'estomac. Les donjons auraient été largement préférables.

Il s'assoie doucement, se frottant les yeux afin de chasser le restant de sommeil. Bien qu'il soit nettement plus agréable de se réveiller pour la première fois sans menottes, à part pour une simple chaîne encerclant ses poignets, la situation dans laquelle il se trouve est bien pire. Parce que ce n'est pas simplement son corps qui est enchaîné, mais son être tout entier, en tant qu'esclave de Tony Stark.

_Eh bien, c'est une super façon de commencer la journée_, pensa-t'il amèrement alors qu'il quitta le lit et pénétra dans la salle de bains afin de se laver. Il avait pris une longue douche hier avant d'aller se coucher ( ça ne lui avait pris pas beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre comment faire la fonctionner ), se disant qu'il ferait mieux d'utiliser ce qui lui était actuellement disponible pendant qu'il en avait l'occasion, en sachant qu'on pouvait tout lui ôter d'un moment à un autre. C'était un pur soulagement après avoir passé tant de temps dans une cellule où les rares chances de laver étaient pratiquement inexistantes. Bien sûr, on l'avait autorisé à se laver proprement avant d'être envoyé à Midgard et donc à Tony Stark, mais autant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La noirceur et la saleté des donjons Asgardiens arrivaient malgré tout à pénétrer les pores de la peau de leurs prisonniers, leur collant à la peau tel une parure.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé et eu terminé de s'habiller, il s'assoie à nouveau sur le lit. Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire.

Alors il attend que Tony l'appelle pour accomplir ce qu'il aurait éventuellement prévu de lui faire faire aujourd'hui, cette simple idée lui donnant des frissons. La nervosité le tue, alors il se relève et tourne en rond dans sa chambre, avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre.

Elle lui offre une vue incroyable sur la ville, mais il n'est pas d'humeur à en profiter. Surtout en sachant qu'il s'agit de cette même ville qu'il a un jour essayer de conquérir, avant d'être finalement vaincu et renvoyé à Asgard enchaîné et disgracié. Il n'avait jamais pensé la revoir à nouveau.

Il pose sa main sur la poignée. Au moins il a l'opportunité de pouvoir respirer un peu d'air frais à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé, Mr Laufeyson, mais les ordres de Mr Stark stipulent que cette fenêtre doit restée fermée. Si vous choisissez de désobéir, je serais dans l'obligation de le rapporter et Mr Stark ne serait pas satisfait. »

Sa main retombe sur le côté. Voilà donc cette ordinateur Jarvis que Tony a mentionné et qui est chargé de sa surveillance.

C'est un ordre inutile, vraiment. Il est à un étage beaucoup élevé et aucun humain ou dieu sans pouvoirs ne pourrait survivre à une telle chute. Il n'y aucune chance qu'il puisse utiliser cette fenêtre pour s'échapper.

A moins qu'il n'opte pour une solution plus drastique. Mais on lui a déjà donné cette option à son procès. Il aurait put choisir la mort à ce moment s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Et il ne l'a pas fait.

Dans l'instant présent, les choses ne sont pas si mal s'il s'agit uniquement d'une alternative possible. Peut-être que ça changera, mais il faudra alors s'en préoccuper plus tard. Le présent c'est l'présent.

C'est alors que la voix robotique de Jarvis s'élève à nouveau.

« J'ai déjà reporté à Mr Stark que vous êtes éveillé. Il veut vous voir immédiatement. »

La porte émet un petit clic alors que le système de sécurité se débloque. Loki se contente de le regarder, ne se sentant absolument pas prêt à affronter un Tony Stark ayant eu toute une nuit afin d'imaginer les meilleurs façons possibles afin de se venger d'un dieu réduit en esclavage.

« _Par ici,_ Mr Laufeyson, » précisa la voix depuis l'intercom une seconde fois. Cette fois ci, la porte s'ouvre, et Loki obéit lentement, se dirigeant dans le couloir menant à la pièce principale, son estomac faisant des huit.

Tony est à table un journal posé devant lui, tournant les pages sans vraiment les regarder quand Loki entre. Le regard menaçant d'hier a disparu de son visage et il semble désormais relax. Loki n'est pas sûr si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Il s'arrête quelques mètres après être rentré dans la pièce, se demandant si Tony attend de lui qu'il s'incline en présence de son maître. En attendant, il reste debout. Si Tony veut qu'il s'incline, il devra lui donner un ordre avant que Loki ne s'exécute.

Mais il semblerait que l'homme devant lui n'a pas cette même idée dans la tête en ce moment. A la place, Tony pose le journal à côté et sourit alors qu'il prend conscience de Loki.

_« Salut, mon rayon d'soleil. Bien dormi ? »_

_C'est une question piège ?_ Tony n'a vraiment aucun intérêt à connaître la qualité de son sommeil.

« J'ai dormi... correctement, » répondit Loki incertain, se demandant où tout cela allait mener.

« Je suis ravi d'entendre que tes réserves d'énergie alienne sont remises à niveau, sachant que j'ai un petit service à te demander aujourd'hui. » Tony semblait être bien trop heureux alors qu'il parlait, et Loki sentit comme un poids dans son estomac. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir en quoi consistait ce service. Servir comme punching ball pour le Hulk ? Ou servir de cible mobile pour Clint ?

Loki ne répond pas. A quoi ça servirait de toute façon ?

Tony poursuit, par contre, pas du tout gêné par le mutisme de Loki. « Assis toi, tu veux ? » Il fit un geste vers la chaise vide située de l'autre côté de la table, indiquant donc au dieu de s'assoir. « Pas la peine de te voir debout là toute la journée telle une plante verte.

Lentement, Loki se dirige vers la table en traînant des pieds. Il aurait préféré garder une certaine distance entre lui et Tony au cas où l'homme aurait décidé de lui sauter dessus, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas une option dans le cas présent.

Soudain, Tony recule sa chaise et se lève alors que Loki n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Ce dernier se crispe et recule d'un pas.

Tony s'arrête et lève les mains. « Whoa relax, pas besoin d'être aussi nerveux, Rudolph » dit-il, utilisant un autre de ces surnoms Midgardiens qui ne veulent rien dire pour Loki. « J'aillais juste chercher quelques trucs dans la cuisine. Pas d'intentions maléfiques. »

Il sourit à nouveau, et Loki ne le croit pas une seconde. Il soit malgré tout et regarde Tony farfouillant dans la cuisine, ouvrant et fermant des portes de placard. Ayant apparement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il revint à table et déposa deux paquets rectangulaires et colorés devant Loki. Pas sûr qu'il sache de quoi il s'agisse, vu le regard suspicieux qu'il leur jette.

« P'tit déj', Rudolph », précisa Tony, s'apercevant de la confusion dans le regard de Loki.

Petit déjeuner ? Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

Tony se retourne à nouveau vers le placard et rapporte un bol et une cuillère qu'il place devant Tony. Et ça le rend vaguement inconfortable, parce que c'est _lui_ l'esclave qui devrait servir _Tony_, et non l'inverse. Cet inversion des rôles le fit douter que Tony avait quelque chose d'autre de prévu, mais il reste assis et jette un regard aux choses devant lui. Ces deux boîtes rectangulaires avec des dessins sur le devant sont supposées être de la nourriture ? Il sait bien que les humains ne mangent pas les mêmes choses qu'à Asgard, mais tout ça est ridicule. Son estomac gronde à la simple idée de manger, malgré tout. Incertain, il saisit le plus petit des paquets et l'observe, ne sachant pas vraiment comme manger cette étrange nourriture.

« Oh bon sang. » La boîte lui est retiré des mains lorsque Tony se tient à côté de lui. « Tu n'a jamais vu un carton de lait avant ? »

Tony manipule la boîte et le maintient au dessus du bol. Le liquide blanc qui en sort ressemble à du lait, par contre.

Alors que l'homme se met à triturer l'autre boîte, Loki observe pensivement le bol devant lui il y a des chatons sur les côtés, des chatons qui jouent avec des pelotes de laines, qui lèchent leurs pattes, ou se roulent dans l'herbe.

Tony verse également un peu du contenu de la plus grosse boîte dans le bol orné de chatons et tend la petite cuillère à Loki comme s'il était un petit garçon. « Vas-y, mange. C'est pas empoisonné. »

Il y a de drôles de petites choses qui nagent dans le lait, de formes rondes avec des trous au milieu. Il n'a jamais vu rien de tel et les touchent sur les côtés avec la cuillère, le regardant couler légèrement.

« Allez, » il entend une voix vers sa droite. « Ne me dis pas que je dois te nourrir à la cuillère ? »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me nourrir moi-même, » répondit Loki avec virulence sans réfléchir avant de se rétracter, s'attendant à se que son commentaire désobligeant ne lui rapporte qu'une gifle, mais rien ne se passe. Se relaxant alors, il avala une cuilleré de ces étranges petites choses, machant lentement.

Les petits ronds craquent sous ses dents. Le goût n'est pas déplaisant, simplement différent de ce qu'il a l'habitude de manger. C'est bien meilleur que ce qu'il avait imaginé qu'on lui servirait, et étant donné la pseudo-nourriture qu'on lui avait donné dans les donjons, il ne peut pas se plaindre.

Sa bonne humeur somme toute artificielle retombe aussitôt lorsqu'il eut fini le bol et Tony lui rappella à nouveau de la tâche qu'il était censé accomplir.

« Viens donc par là, » ce dernier l'appelle depuis là où il se tient près de la cuisine. Loki obéit, aussi lentement qu'il lui est possible le rictus sur le visage de Tony ne lui dit rien qu'y vaille.

Se trouve par terre un seau rouge empli avec de l'eau. Loki le regarde suspicieusement, puis relève la tête alors que Tony lui tend quelque chose.

C'est une toute petite brosse avec des poils blancs et bleus au bout. Il la fait tourner dans ses mains, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi elle peut bien servir. « Oral B, » est écrit sur la poignée, peut importe ce que cela signifie. Il lance un regard confus à Tony.

« Le sol a besoin d'être nettoyé, » répondit ce dernier, ayant lu la question silencieuse sur le visage de Loki. Il fait un geste vers le sceau au sol et ensuite vers la brosse ridiculement petite. « Voilà l'eau, et voilà la brosse. Je veux que tu nettoies le sol de cette cuisine, et une fois que tu as fini ici, tu fera la même chose avec les autres pièces de cet étage. »

_Il n'y a pas si longtemps, quiconque qui aurait osé lui demander une telle chose aurait été pulvérisé si profond dans le sol qu'il n'en resterait plus qu'un trou fumant. Mais ça, c'était lorsqu'il lui restait ses pouvoirs, avant qu'il ne soit un esclave. Il n'a qu'un seul désir, celui de briser la brosse en deux et de foutre les bouts dans la visage ricanant, satisfait de Tony, mais il ne le fait pas._

_Souviens-toi, tu as décidé que tu voulais vivre. C'est le prix à payer,_ résonnent des murmures dans sa tête. Et autant qu'il le déteste, il sait que la voix a raison. Il a fait son choix, au moins pour le temps présent.

« Jarvis gardera un œil sur toi tout le temps, donc pas de farces. Et afin d'être bien sûr, j'aurais une transmission en live directement sur mon téléphone portable pour pouvoir être sûr que tu feignantises pas. J'attends de toi que tu ai fini avec l'étage tout entier une fois que je serais revenu. »

Loki se recroqueville légèrement lorsque Tony lui tape joyeusement l'épaule alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte. « Amuses toi bien Rudolph, j'te reverrai ce soir, » lui lança t'il en guise d'au revoir.

_Le dieu reste planté là pendant quelques minutes après que Tony ait quitté la pièce, regardant d'un air vide devant lui._

_Si tu penses toujours que mourir est mieux que s'incliner, tu es libre de te tuer n'importe quand,_ murmura à nouveau la petite voix dans sa tête.

Mais il n'est pas encore prêt à mourir. Serrant les dents afin de contrôler sa rage, il saisit le sceau d'eau, ignorant l'eau qui déborde et éclabousse le bas de son pantalon.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yo', =)_

_M'étant débarrassée de la grande majorité de mes épreuves (il ne m'en reste plus qu'une) je peux dire une chose : mon cerveau a définitivement fondu. ;p Merci Clina9 pour le motdecinqlettres d'encouragement. ^^ Sur ce, je vais me chercher de quoi grailler (= manger) et je vous laisse à la table de Loki et de Tony. Oui Loki mange correctement à la Tour Stark. Entre deux tâches de ménages et malgré son imagination fertile. xD_

* * *

Tony s'éclate. L'une des journalistes qui l'interviewe est une belle et voluptueuse rousse ayant une alliance au doigt mais qui ne semble pas prendre ses voeux de mariage très au sérieux, à en juger par la façon dont elle flirte avec Tony – deux doigts posés de façon innocente mais toujours séducteurs sur son bras, sa langue léchant discrètement sa lèvre supérieure, et ses pieds frôlant les siens sous la table.

« Eh bien Mr Stark, je suis sûre que toutes nos lectrices seraient ravies de savoir comme un aussi _désirable_ célibataire que vous occupe ses soirées », lui sourit-elle, tout en taches de rousseur, en courbes et yeux bleus. « Dîtes nous s'il vous plaît. » Battant des cils alors qu'un micro est planté devant son visage.

_En jouant avec mon nouvel esclave, un dieu connu pour avoir essayé de conquérir la planète avec l'aide d'une armée d'aliens déployée sur New York. Son nom est Loki, d'ailleurs – vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler de lui._

Okay, il ne dit pas vraiment ça, même s'il est tout de même bien tenté. A la place, il donne l'une de ces réponses idiotes-mais-attendues qui ne révèlent pas grand-chose, mais suffisamment pour garder ses fans intéressées. Lorsque l'interview est terminé, il s'éclipse discrètement avant que la rousse ne puisse lui demander son numéro ou lui glisser le sien dans la poche – joli visage et corps de rêve, mais pas au point de se faire pourchasser par un mari jaloux.

Ce qui le rend d'aussi bonne humeur n'est pas vraiment la séduisante rouquine, cependant. Non, ce sont les coups d'œil discrets jetés à son téléphone à intervalles réguliers, l'écran montrant un Loki trempé à quatre pattes, frottant le sol de la Tour Stark avec une brosse à dents.

_Existe-t-il seulement une image plus plaisante que ça,_se demande-t-il. Eh bien, probablement pas.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir ridiculement fier de lui pour cette brillante idée. Le dieu arrogant a sérieusement besoin de quelques leçons d'humilité, et Tony est plus que ravi de lui en donner.

Une demi-heure après il est à nouveau dans sa voiture, direction la maison avec AC/DC à fond les ballons. Ses doigts battent en rythme contre le volant, il siffle sur la musique tonitruante, même si ces efforts musicaux rudimentaires sont noyés dans les guitares, rythmes de batterie et les cris de_TNT – I'm dynamite. _En tout cas, ç'a été une excellente journée. Il ne manque plus qu'une seule chose pour qu'elle soit parfaite.

Tournant à droite, il se gare devant un Chinois à emporter. Même le grand génie Tony Stark doit manger, après tout.

* * *

Ses genoux sont douloureux d'être resté autant de temps par terre toute la journée, et ses doigts lui font horriblement mal. La brosse a changé de main de nombreuses fois déjà, mais ça n'a pas amélioré la situation. A présent il ne sent plus grand chose dans les doigts, ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Il voudrait vraiment faire une pause, mais la menace implicite de Tony qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à glander et qu'il devait avoir fini une fois que le milliardaire serait rentré – peu importe quand – suffit largement à le dissuader.

Ce n'est pas comme si il allait avoir fini à temps, de toute façon. Ca ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour le réaliser, et il n'y avait aucun doute que cela faisait partie du plan de Tony depuis le début – donner à Loki une tâche impossible et ensuite prendre plaisir à punir son esclave pour ne pas avoir fait ce qu'on lui avait ordonné.

_Génial. Tout simplement génial._

Il trempe à nouveau la tête de la brosse dans l'eau sale. Les poils sont abimés et crasseux désormais, mais il n'a pas d'autre outil de nettoyage, alors il pose encore le pauvre petit bidule sur le sol et recommence à frotter.

Peut-être que Tony pense qu'il s'agit là d'une si brillante idée qu'il lui fera nettoyer les étages de l'entièreté de la tour. Il espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas le cas, car il n'est pas sûr que ses genoux supportent encore longtemps ce traitement. Son pantalon est détrempé aussi, à force de se trimbaler sur le sol mouillé, mais c'est le cadet de ses soucis.

Contrarié, il frotte encore plus fort, ignorant la douleur sourde dans ses articulations. C'est tellement inutile. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il finisse avant que Tony ne rentre, et...

Comme si quelqu'un était à l'écoute de ses pensées, il y a le «whoosh» soudain d'une ouverture et fermeture de porte d'ascenseur, suivi par des bruits de pas qu'il ne reconnaît que trop bien. Il se fige, mais ne se retourne pas, restant simplement là à genoux sur le sol humide, attendant.

_Il devait vraiment avoir l'air pathétique ,_est la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser. Il se demande s'il doit se lever, mais décide de ne pas le faire. Après tout, il est plus grand que Tony, et cela peut juste servir à irriter l'homme un peu plus, ce dont il n'a pas besoin en ce moment.

« Toujours à ça? » reproche Tony quelque part derrière lui avant de claquer ses lèvres de mécontentement. Loki ne le regarde pas ni ne se retourne. C'est clair pour n'importe quel idiot qu'il n'a pas fini. Et ce n'est pas comme si Tony s'attendait à ce que ce soit le cas, peu importe combien surpris il veut paraitre.

Une paire de chaussures parfaitement cirées apparait dans son champ de vision et s'arrête à deux pas de lui. Loki se crispe, s'attendant à ce que l'une d'entre elles rencontre ses côtes, peut-être avec assez de force pour en casser au moins deux.

Alors qu'il attend la douleur aiguë qui devrait ravager sa cage thoracique, une part plus rationnelle, plus détachée de lui-même se demande comment les humains font pour supporter ses corps si fragiles, comment ils peuvent vivre avec. Un simple incident tel que trébucher et tomber de quelques mètres de haut est suffisant pour causer des blessures invalidantes voire même mortelles, tout comme un tas d'autres choses.

Lorsqu'il avait toujours ses pouvoirs divins, il guérissait rapidement, comme tout Asgardien. La douleur était toujours quelque chose de temporaire – déplaisante, certes, mais uniquement pendant un court moment et rapidement oublié une fois que son corps s'était guéri.

Mais plus maintenant. Des blessures qu'un dieu aurait fait disparaître en quelques minutes, ou heures tout au plus, prennent des semaines voire des mois pour guérir sur un corps humain. Une durée pendant laquelle la douleur est constante, sans jamais faiblir.

Il le sait, car les gardes dans les donjons ont trouvés le nouveau et impuissant statut de Loki très intriguant. Intriguant, comme dans amusant de le rouer de coups ou le balancer contre le mur et revenir le lendemain matin pour voir les bleus toujours présents sur son corps et son visage. Comme s'il était une sorte de monstre (enfin, plus qu'avant que ses pouvoirs soient verrouillés) regardez à cette chose difforme qui reste brisée et blessée même après un jour plus tard, qui ne peut même plus se soigner comme le ferait n'importe quel autre Asgardien.

_Comment les humains font-ils pour vivre en étant si vulnérables ? _Il se le demande, mais aucune réponse ne lui vient.

Et _ils _n'ont même à faire face au fait d'être l'esclave de quelqu'un qui sera ravi de les transformer en une pauvre chose brisée et ensanglantée comme punition pour ses crimes passés. Il mord l'intérieur de sa joue, sentant le goût du sang. Des côtes brisées prendront des semaines voire des mois pour se guérir, et si elles ne remettent pas ensemble comme elles le devraient, il en souffrira constamment même après leur guérison. Il doute sincèrement que Tony prendra la peine de l'emmener voir l'un de ces guérisseurs humains dans le but de remettre en place n'importe quel os brisé.

Encore une fois, il ressent à nouveau cette vague aiguisée de peur qui n'a cessé de croitre bien trop familièrement ces derniers jours. Ce terrible sentiment d'impuissance et de vulnérabilité, des sentiments qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de ressentir, mais dont il n'a plus le choix de côtoyer.

Le silence de Tony le rend encore plus nerveux. Est-ce que l'homme a t'il tant attendu la première raclée de Loki pour qu'il reste là à savourer autant que possible ce moment ? Est-ce que c'est pour cela qu'il prend tout son temps avant de commencer ?

Ou peut-être espère t'il voir son ennemi si haï s'effondrer et le supplier ? C'est ça qu'il attend ? Dans ce cas, il ne va pas donner à Tony cette satisfaction. Du moins pas encore, car il se doute qu'il peut très bien changer d'avis à ce sujet plus tard, une pensée traitresse, plus pragmatique le lui faisant remarquer.

Puis, soudain, les chaussures disparaissent de son champ de vision.

« J'ai ramené du Chinois à emporter. J'ai supposé que tu pourrais avoir faim, » entend-il Tony lui dire, bien trop éloigné pour lui porter des coups. Les mots sont suivis par un bruit sourd alors que quelque chose est posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

_Du Chinois à emporter ?_

Loki regarde juste à temps pour voir Tony retirer quelques boîtes argentées d'un sac plastique et les poser sur la table.

« Directement de la cuisine de Fat Lee, le meilleur Chinois en ville », continue-t-il. « Laisse-moi te dire, leur Chow mein est _à mourir_. J'parie que vous n'avez pas ce genre de chose dans votre château magique dans le ciel, hein ? »

Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de comprendre de quoi parle Tony, mais ça _sent _comme de la nourriture.

Et tout ce donc le cerveau de Loki est capable de faire à présent est de se demander si toute la nourriture humaine provient de petites boîtes étranges.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, ou plus simplement, Yo' =)_

_Merci aux reviews en général, ce qui fait très plaisir ( 3 ) et en particulier à celles concernant mes examens, qui je vous le remercie, ce sont bien passés. Je compte faire un sacrifice vodou pour que ça marche. Nan, je déconne. Quoi que. xD Notre chapitre du jour est du Loki's POV ( hou on sort les termes techniques ). Ah notre pauvre Loki ( qui a une coiffure digne des membres de Mötley Crüe dans leurs jeunes années dans le trailer de Thor 2 ) se fait bien des idées, et a l'estomac dans les talons... Pauvre petit dieu Nordique. Dur, dur la vie._

_Autre point, cette traduction dispose désormais de sa bêta, à savoir Shiovan, que je remercie chaleureusement pour sa relecture. _

_Bonne journée, =)_

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il le regrette immédiatement. Son corps proteste vivement alors qu'il tente de se retourner afin de trouver une meilleure position et il peut jurer entendre ses articulations craquer sinistrement.

C'est comme s'il avait dévalé d'une colline incroyablement longue, le chemin entièrement pavé de pierres savamment placées. Ses genoux sont douloureux et ses mains lui font mal, et encore c'est un euphémisme. Pour ne rien dire de son pauvre dos abimé.

Nettoyer le sol n'est décidément pas bon pour la santé.

C'est uniquement avec le plus héroïque des efforts qu'il parvient enfin à sortir – ou plutôt à rouler hors de – son lit et qu'il se tient chancelant sur ses deux pieds.

Trébuchant vers la salle de bain, il espère sincèrement que Tony n'a pas d'autres sols à lui faire laver. Il n'est pas sûr que son corps puisse supporter le choc.

Tout comme la veille, une fois qu'il a fini il n'a rien d'autre à faire que de s'assoir et d'attendre que Tony décide de le convoquer. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que la voix de Jarvis lui annonce que Tony l'attend en bas. Soupirant, Loki se lève à nouveau, ignorant les protestations que lui envoie son corps par des élancements douloureux dans son dos et ses jambes, et sort.

Tony est assis à la table de la cuisine, sirotant une tasse d'un liquide brun sombre alors que Loki s'avance. Il hausse un sourcil critique à la vue du dieu.

« Eh bien, si ça n'est pas not' bon vieux Rudolph ! J'espère que le matelas n'était pas trop dur ? Parce que tu as l'air de marcher un peu plus raide que d'habitude, si ça ne te dérange pas que je te fasse la remarque. »

_Et bien on ne peut pas dire que Tony soit comédien._

« Le matelas est très bien, » répondit-il aussi poliment que possible, s'asseyant à table à sa place habituelle après que Tony la lui ait indiquée. Il y a déjà un bol (celui avec les chatons) et une cuillère disposée pour lui, et il se demande pourquoi Tony prend la peine de le faire au lieu de laisser son esclave sortir ses propres couverts, et les siens aussi, comme cela devrait normalement être le cas.

« Fais comme chez toi, » fait Tony d'un geste approximatif en direction du carton de lait et de la plus grosse boîte contenant les petites choses rondes qui sont posée sur la table. _Cheerios_, est écrit sur le côté, mais Loki n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire.

Non pas que ce soit important. Silencieusement, il se verse un peu de lait et de ces étranges choses et commence à manger, soupirant de satisfaction. Il meurt littéralement _de faim._

« Alors, » dit Tony soudainement, cassant l'instant privilégié entre Loki et son petit déjeuner. « Est-ce que tu vas finalement répondre à la question à un million de dollars ? Parce que je me suis posé des questions, tu sais ? »

_Hein ?_

Loki lève les yeux de son bol, confus.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il doucement, sentant le danger. « De quelle question s'agirait-il ? »

Tony s'enfonce dans sa chaise, croisant les jambes et se grattant l'arrière de sa tête tandis qu'il jette au dieu un regard plutôt amusé.

« Allez, t'es bien plus intelligent que ça, Bambi. Tes petits potes qui se sont pointés ici il y a deux jours – je suis sûr que tu te souviens d'eux, les mecs avec les grandes épées et les barbes fournies – n'ont pas pris la peine de m'expliquer pourquoi Odin a décidé de te donner à_ moi _de tous les Avengers. Non pas que je ne sois pas _flatté _qu'on ait pensé à moi pour un geste aussi généreux, et du Père de Toutes Choses qui plus est, mais ça me fait quand même me demander – pourquoi pas un des autres de l'équipe ? » La fausse expression sérieuse se transforme alors en un sourire impie accroché à la lèvre supérieure. « Je suis sûr que _Barton _aurait été absolument ravi d'avoir la possibilité de jouer à Kunta Kinte avec toi. »

Quelques-unes des petites céréales prennent le mauvais chemin dans la gorge de Loki et il tousse, crachant et s'étranglant à moitié.

Tony pose un verre d'eau devant lui, et Loki boit, l'eau parvenant à arrêter sa quinte de toux.

« Eh bien ? » demande à nouveau Tony une fois que Loki semble capable de parler à nouveau. « Pourquoi moi ? »

Bien sûr, Loki n'a pas d'autre choix que de répondre. Il n'aime pas ça du tout. Mieux vaut faire preuve de prudence à partir de maintenant.

« Odin a décidé que vous étiez le choix le plus approprié » répond-il, sachant bien avant que les mots ne sortent que sa réponse ne sera pas suffisante.

« Bien sûr _Sherlock_, » lance Tony et Loki peut entendre tout le sarcasme dégoulinant de cette simple petite phrase. « Bien sûr qu'il en a décidé ainsi ou sinon tu ne serais pas là. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est _pourquoi _Odin pense que je serais le meilleur maître de toute la joyeuse petite équipe des Avengers ? »

Des souvenirs de son procès défilent devant ses yeux, et pendant un moment c'est comme s'il pouvait entendre la voix d'Odin résonner dans toute la pièce alors que le Père de Toutes Choses prononce son jugement. Le condamnant à une vie en tant que propriété de quelqu'un, et d'un mortel qui plus est.

Il garde ses yeux sur les restes de son petit déjeuner alors qu'il répond. Dans un sens, il ne peut se forcer à regarder Tony dans les yeux. « Votre chef, le Directeur Fury, n'a pas été choisi car Odin a réalisé qu'il n'aurait comme intérêt que de se servir de moi comme d'un rat de laboratoire, et comme il ne s'agissait pas du but de ma peine, alors... »

« C'est plutôt logique, » l'interrompt Tony. « C'est dommage, en revanche, parce que te remettre à Fury aurait rendu ma vie nettement plus facile à bien des égards. Le prend pas mal, Rudolph, mais si l'univers m'avait demandé quelques jours auparavant quel était mon plus grand désir, un esclave n'aurait certainement pas été dans mon top 100. » Il agite impatiemment sa main. « Donc, poursuivons, qu'en est-il des autres ? »

« En ce qui concerne Romanoff, le tribunal a suspecté qu'elle pourrait simplement me trancher la gorge dès qu'elle me verrait, donc elle n'a pas été retenue. S'ils me voulaient morts, ils m'auraient exécutés tout de suite et se seraient épargné la peine. »

« Ah oui, cette chère Natasha. Elle était assez énervée par le fait que tu l'appelles une «trainée pleurnicharde », tu sais. Peu de gens osent lui parler de cette façon, et ceux qui le font perdent généralement au moins une partie du corps. »

_Merde. Il avait totalement oublié cette histoire._

Il espère que ce n'est pas là un nouveau détail qui ira sur la liste de Tony des choses pour lesquelles il finira par être puni, mais il y a une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix qui fait penser à Loki que cela pourrait ne pas réellement compter en sa défaveur après tout. Pourtant, il estime plus prudent de changer de sujet.

« Banner... a été considéré comme inapproprié pour être en charge d'un esclave, étant donné qu'il se transforme parfois en... son autre forme. En tant que Hulk, il est trop dangereux pour quelqu'un sans... pouvoirs divins. »

Tony rigole. « Eh bien, étant donné l'état dans lequel tu étais après le passage du Hulk la dernière fois, je ne pense pas que le côté « pouvoirs divins » fasse une grande différence. »

Humiliant, mais vrai. Loki sent la moutarde lui monter au nez, mais il sait qu'il est préférable de se taire. A la place, il passe rapidement au nom suivant.

« Odin a jugé que Rogers n'aurait ça en lui de posséder un esclave. Ça serait aller contre ses morales Midgardiennes de faire une telle chose. » En vrai il s'agissait plutôt d'une légère déformation de la vérité c'est surtout le fait que les scrupules présumés de Rogers à se venger et à traiter Loki aussi mal que l'attendait la cour Asgardienne de leur candidat final avait exclu Rogers de la liste, mais ça Tony n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Pas besoin de savoir que au pire Tony le traiterait au plus serait ravie la cour.

Il ne reste plus qu'un nom sur la liste à présent, et il ne veut aller dans cette direction, il tente donc de se dérober.

« Thor n'a jamais été un candidat possible, étant donné qu'il se considère toujours comme mon frère. Donc il ne restait plus que vous. »

« Qu'en est-il de Barton ? »

Bien sûr, Tony remarque l'oubli. Et s'il y a bien un sujet dont Loki ne veut pas parler, c'est bien de l'homme à l'arc et aux flèches. Parce que s'il y a bien une personne qui voudrait le voir souffrir jusqu'à la fin des temps, c'est bien Barton.

Et si Tony décide qu'il s'agirait d'une bonne idée de confier à son ami à la détente facile un petit prêt sous la forme d'un dieu des malices transformé en esclave ?

Ce n'est pas une pensée agréable. Etre laissé à la merci de Tony est déjà assez dur comme cela, mais Barton serait encore pire.

« Barton me déteste suffisamment pour me tuer à vue, » dit simplement Loki, espérant que c'est suffisant pour dissuader Tony de telles idées. Oui, la cour a jugé qu'il s'agirait d'une mauvaise idée de me confier à lui, et vous devriez en faire de même.

« Uh-huh. On dirait bien que j'ai été choisi par processus d'élimination, alors. Et moi qui pensais que j'étais spécial. » Tony se moque gentiment, feignant d'être déçu.

Comme ce dernier n'ajoute rien sur le sujet, Loki relâche lentement sa respiration sans même s'être rendu compte qu'il la retenait. Si Tony compte le mettre entre les mains de Barton, il ne le dit pas ouvertement.

Le silence se fait à nouveau, et Loki se plonge à nouveau dans son bol vide. Les maigres restes qu'on lui balançait dans les donjons l'avaient laissé affamé, et il se demande s'il pourrait se permettre de se servir une seconde fois de ces petites choses rondes. Tony lui a dit qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui quand il s'était mis à table, mais il n'avait pas précisé si cela comprenait un second service. La perspective de plus de nourriture est engageante, et il se décide à prendre le risque, attrapant le paquet devant lui.

A son grand soulagement, Tony ne lui demande pas ce qu'il fout ou ne semble même pas le remarquer.

Alors il recommence à manger, mais une pensée reste ancrée dans sa tête. Il se sentirait tellement plus calme s'il pouvait _savoir_. Et l'instant présent est le moment idéal pour demander, étant donné que le sujet a déjà été évoqué.

Bien sûr, il sait parfaitement bien que les esclaves ne sont pas supposés poser des questions. Ce n'est pas sa place, pas dans son rang actuel, et il a déjà vu ce qui arrivait aux esclaves un peu trop curieux à Asgard, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

« Puis-je demander... où sont les autres Avengers actuellement? » demande-t-il, aussi poliment et humblement qu'il peut sans s'étouffer avec ses propres mots. Il avait plus ou moins pensé qu'ils seraient à trainer dans les parages, mais jusqu'à présent il n'y a que Tony.

Si Tony pense que son esclave oublie son rang en lui posant une question aussi directe, il ne le montre pas. « Ah, ils te manquent déjà, hein ? Eh bien, pour te dire la vérité, je ne garde pas de trace de leurs allées et venues. Nous ne nous réunissons uniquement que lorsque le monde est menacé par quelque super vilain passablement dérangé. » Il lance un regard perçant à Loki. « Comme la dernière fois oùtuas décidé de conquérir la planète entière. »

_Uh-oh. Terrain dangereux. _Loki n'a pas du tout besoin de se faire rappeler sa tentative ratée de mettre Midgard à ses pieds. Et franchement, Tony non plus.

« Enfin bref, Romanoff et Barton sont en Amérique du Sud pour une mission, à la recherche d'un trafiquant d'armes illégales ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Bruce passe ses journées dans son labo, à mélanger des trucs avec d'autres trucs dans des petites éprouvettes. Steve est probablement en train de sauver le monde quelque part. Et Fury, et bien, qui sait. Quant à ton frère, il passe un peu de bon temps avec Jane. »

« Je n'ai pas de frère » rétorque Loki, par réflexe. Mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment, ce qui importe c'est que Barton est très loin, sur un autre continent. Et avec un peu espoir il ne reviendra jamais.

« Et bien, Thor aime à penser que l'es. A moins que tu ais d'autres relations fraternelles dont je ne sais rien. »

« Il ne s'est même pas présenté à mon procès, » répond Loki. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il raconte cela à Tony, mais les mots sortent tous seuls de leur plein gré et il les regrette avant même qu'ils ne soient dit.

« Peut pas dire que je lui en veut. »

Un autre silence suit, et Loki regarde à nouveau son bol vide. Il a encore faim, et vu que Tony n'a pas fait de commentaire sur le fait qu'il se soit resservi, le faire une troisième fois ne peut pas faire de mal. En espérant qu'il en reste, il tend à nouveau la main vers la boîte.

Cette fois, Tony le fixe avec un regard interrogateur.

« Ils ne te nourrissaient pas en prison ? »


	8. Chapter 8

_Heeeere we go !_

_Oui, ça parle anglais chez moi. xD Chapitre qui nous emmène dans les grandes leçons de vie en société made by Tony Stark, ou comment se lâcher grave en humiliant un peu plus un pauvre dieu nordique. Mais, c'est la vie comme diraient nos amis anglophones avec ce petit air philosophique et si digne qui leur va si bien quand ils parlent dans notre langue natale - le français est chic, savez -. Bref, j'arrêtes d'épiloguer quinze plombes, et sur ce, chapitre !_

* * *

Le boulot sur sa nouvelle et espérons-le plus performante armure ne va pas fort. Il y a un bug quelque part, et il ne parvient pas à le trouver en dépit de plusieurs tests de longue haleine.

Agacé, il pianote contre la table tandis que ses yeux parcourent l'écran, tentant de trouver une piste dans les rapports d'anomalies en face de lui. Mais son cerveau ne semble pas être très coopératif aujourd'hui, et aucune interprétation sensée des données ne lui vient.

Laissant échapper un soupir, il éteint les appareils. L'écran devant bipe tristement avant de s'éteindre. Il vaut mieux qu'il s'occupe de tout ça demain en étant bien reposé et lorsque le moral de son cerveau se sera amélioré.

Après avoir fermé la porte de son atelier derrière lui, il se dirige vers le salon, ayant décidé que de se foutre dans le canapé et mater un film serait une excellente idée. Il est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit de constructif de toute façon, et il y a cette légère douleur dans sa tempe droite, et ses tentatives futiles pour la chasser ne servent à rien.

Non, ce dont il a besoin maintenant c'est de se relaxer. De cette façon son mal de tête devrait partir.

Alors qu'il entre dans le salon, massant toujours sa tempe d'une main, il y a une silhouette habillée de noir et de vert debout près de la bibliothèque, dos à la porte. Tony laisse presque échapper un cri de surprise face à l'apparition inattendue, et puis fronce les sourcils.

Ok, il _a_ donc autorisé Loki de se balader librement dans certaines parties de la tour (il avait pensé qu'un dieu des fourberies sans occupation enfermé dans une chambre toute la journée aurait beaucoup trop de temps à lui afin d'inventer de nouveaux plans pour conquérir le monde) sous surveillance étroite et constante de Jarvis, donc ce n'est pas comme si Tony devait être surpris de le voir dans les environs. Il ne s'attendait juste pas à tomber sur lui _ici _dans son propre salon. Pour une quelconque raison, ça l'agace.

Loki se retourne rapidement au son des pas de Tony. Il y a une expression coupable sur son visage, comme si Tony venait juste de l'attraper en train de faire quelque chose de totalement inacceptable.

Le dieu sert un livre dans ses mains, mais il le remet avec précipitation à sa place dans la bibliothèque dès qu'il se rend compte que Tony regarde ce qu'il était en train de lire.

La petite sensation de contrariété se transforme alors en un sentiment profond d'agacement, juste à la vue de Loki posant ses longs doigts sur ses affaires, même s'il ne s'agit que de livres. Non pas qu'il ait dit au dieu qu'il ne pouvait pas les lire, mais même…

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lis là, Rudolph ? » demande-t-il, sentant poindre une légère note de satisfaction lorsque Loki fais un pas en arrière alors que Tony en fait un dans sa direction. Le livre que le dieu vient juste de reposer sort un peu du rang par rapport à l'alignement parfaitement symétrique des autres, et ses yeux parcourent le titre imprimé en gros caractères sur la tranche légèrement abîmée._

_L'Edda poétique._ Huh. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'il avait celui-là dans sa collection, mais ça ne le surprend absolument pas que le dieu ait voulu lire ce livre en particulier. La vanité de Loki aurait simplement succombé sans même combattre à la tentation de lire des histoires contant ses propres exploits.

C'est peut-être parce que Tony a eu une mauvaise journée, ou peut-être est-ce que c'est son mal de tête qui revient, mais le fait que le presque meurtrier de Coulson et le prétendu conquérant de la Terre soit là l'emmerde. C'est comme une tâche sur une feuille de papier, une mouche dans un verre de brandy, une craquelure dans un miroir. La présence imposante et sombre du dieu devient inconfortable pour Tony, sans parler des souvenirs que cela ranime, de cette fois où Loki s'était pointé sa tour et des événements qui avaient suivis. Surtout, cette terreur absolue de tomber vers sa mort, pour être finalement sauvé par son armure alors que non nez n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de heurter le macadam. C'est imprimé de façon bien trop nette dans sa mémoire.

Bien sûr, Loki ne s'était jamais excusé la fois suivante où ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, demandant simplement – _exigeant_ – à boire.

Arrogant, snob, et suffisant, comme un vrai dieu.

L'humeur de Tony prend alors un virage à 180 degrés. Il y a toujours de la rancœur et de la colère en lui, et même si c'est petit et tout aussi vaniteux, il décide que là et maintenant il veut des excuses. Il en _mérite_.

Peut-être que Loki sent l'humeur noire de Tony, ou peut-être est-ce que c'est parce que ça se voit sur son visage, mais quoi qu'il en soit Loki recule à nouveau d'un pas, mettant une certaine distance entre lui-même et Tony. Même s'il ne peut s'agir que d'un réflexe instinctif, ça suffit à donner à Tony un léger sentiment de satisfaction en voyant la réaction du dieu, semblable à celle d'une antilope face à un lion affamé. Un vrai retournement de situation, et maintenant c'est Tony qui parvient à terroriser Loki, et non l'inverse.

Mais ce qui d'abord et avant tout dans l'esprit de Tony à présent n'est pas ça – il veut des _excuses_. Même si Loki ne les pense pas, même s'il devait les refaire afin d'en être débarrassé, Tony les veut quand même.

_Plissant des yeux, il épingle le dieu devant lui avec un regard perçant. C'est l'heure pour la leçon d'humilité du jour de Loki._

« Alors, » commence-t-il, essayant de sonner indifférent et désinvolte, comme s'il allait dire n'était pas important, comme si l'idée venait juste de lui venir. « Maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne t'es jamais excusé d'avoir détruit ma fenêtre en m'utilisant comme bélier. Donc je pense que c'est parfaitement justifié que tu me présente des excuses pour ça. »

_Dans le silence, la brusque inspiration de Loki est clairement audible._

_On n'a pas l'habitude de s'excuser, n'est-ce pas ? T'as jamais eu à ravaler ta fierté et à demander pardon à quelqu'un avant ? Eh bien devine quoi, mec, tu vas le faire ici et tout de suite._

Il peut presque sentir l'aversion de Loki planer dans l'air, tel un baromètre détectant une baisse de pression, et c'est ce qui rend tout ça tellement meilleur. Un seul petit détail ternit l'instant, cependant – Loki est plus grand que lui, et continue toujours de regarder Tony de haut.

Heureusement il y a une façon simple de remédier à cela.

« Et pour montrer à quel point tu es vraiment désolé, tu vas te mettre à genoux avant de t'excuser, » s'entendit il dire, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de lui, mais de quelqu'un d'autre qui parle à sa place.

Et bon sang, mais d'où est-ce que tout ça sort?

Mais c'est exactement le même sentiment qu'avant, juste après l'arrivée de Loki quand il avait placé la matraque électrique sous le menton du dieu – une vertigineuse sensation de triomphe rend la tête de Tony bizarrement légère et différente à d'habitude, comme si son sang avait été remplacé par un mélange étrange d'alcool et de lave en fusion. Et il la reconnaît comme celle qu'il avait déjà ressentie à une autre époque, dans un endroit vraiment très loin de là.

_L'Afghanistan._ A ce moment où il avait réduit à néant la caverne des terroristes, entrainant ses bourreaux avec elle dans une explosion de fureur. Cette montée d'adrénaline ressentie alors qu'il regardait tout brûler était enivrante, un mélange de pouvoir et de revanche pour les injustices ressenties, étrangement salées et mordantes à la fois, mais suffisamment puissant pour faire bouillir son sang et bannir toutes pensées rationnelles de sa tête.

Il met les souvenirs de côté, n'ayant pas envie d'y penser maintenant.

Cette fois si, Loki est plus prompt à s'agenouiller. Pour une raison inconnue, Tony en est presque déçu.

Mais la vision reste plaisante, malgré tout. Tony est comme le chef de la meute, tandis que Loki a été réduit à l'un de ces petits roquets aux noms qu'il a oublié, mais qui tiennent dans le sac des vieilles dames.

« Eh bien ? » lance-t-il lorsqu'il sent que le silence a duré trop longtemps.

_Et Tony peut voir comment les mâchoires de Loki semblent pédaler dans la semoule, comme si les mots étaient collés dans sa gorge à la super glue. Après un petit moment, Loki marmonne finalement quelque chose d'inaudible face au sol. _

_Pas suffisant, mon pote._

Réduisant toute distance entre eux en deux pas rapides, Tony se penche et attrape une poignée de cheveux noirs, forçant le visage fermé de Loki à se relever et obligeant le dieu à le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai pas vraiment bien compris. On va recommencer, et un peu plus fort cette fois, » dit-il de façon plaisante, comme s'il demandait au dieu de lui passer le sel de table.

Le visage de Loki est blanc et il a l'air encore plus paumé que Tony se rappelle l'avoir jamais vu. Même si le dieu tente de le masquer, il y a un clair sentiment de peur inscrit sur ses traits pâles, mélangé à ce qui ressemble quelque peu à de la... résignation, c'est ça ?

Le bout de la langue mouille ses lèvres sèches, et ses épaules s'affaissent alors qu'il expire. Puis :

« Je suis... désolé de vous avoir jeté par la fenêtre. »

Et les voilà, ces excuses tant désirées dans toute leur gloire, prononcée par un dieu impuissant et à genoux dans le salon de Tony Stark.

Peut-être que ça aurait été nettement plus satisfaisant si Loki n'avait pas eu l'air si inhabituellement résigné, comme s'il avait perdu toute combattivité en se faisant bastonner.

Tony lâche alors les cheveux de Loki alors qu'il sent cette sensation de jouissance s'amenuiser et puis mourir en lui.

* * *

_Il y a un goût déplaisant, amer dans sa bouche. Légèrement métallique, mais aussi assez acide et piquant à la fois._

_C'est donc ça le goût de l'humiliation, de la défaite._

Quelques secondes auparavant, Tony avait quitté la pièce et l'avait laissé là sur le sol après avoir reçu ses excuses, plutôt que rester là et de profiter de sa gloire nouvelle, à regarder Loki croupir dans son misérable état pathétique.

Sa fierté est brisée et broyée, mais il n'y a aucune chance qu'il refuse de donner à Tony ce qu'il voulait. Parce qu'il est un esclave, parce qu'il n'a plus de pouvoirs, parce que Tony contrôle sa vie désormais, parce qu'il y a toujours cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête lui promettant la mort par torture à Asgard, parce que... parce qu'un million de raisons.

_Bien sûr, il savait déjà lorsqu'Odin lui avait lu sa sentence que l'incident de défenestration reviendrait le tarauder. Tony est toujours – et c'est compréhensible – furax à propos de ça. Au moins l'homme s'est contenté d'excuses cette fois ci, plutôt que de décider de le tabasser. Cette fois._

La journée avait commencé sur une note acceptable, pourtant – étant donné les circonstances – vu que Tony était occupé avec son propre travail et que Loki était libre de se balader dans des parties choisies de la tour, trouvant finalement son chemin vers le salon avec les étagères tapissant l'entièreté du mur. Puis il avait trouvé l'_Edda_ par pure coïncidence, mais la curiosité l'avait gagné, et il avait retiré le livre de son étagère afin d'y jeter un œil. Au final c'était une lecture plutôt intéressante, de voir les mythes d'Asgard tels que racontés par les humains, - certains assez véridiques, d'autres très librement réinterprétés. Mais c'était une distraction bienvenue, lui faisant presque oublier sa propre situation, au moins pour un bref instant.

Et puis Tony était entré en scène et lui avait rappelé sa place – tout en bas de l'échelle, avec absolument rien s'approchant d'un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie. Un esclave laissé à la merci d'un de ses pires ennemis, pliable et corvéable à la volonté de son maitre.

Il suppose qu'il devrait se sentir soulagé que ce dernier ne se soit pas mis en colère après l'avoir attrapé en train de feuilleter un de ses livres. A Asgard, un esclave se permettant de se servir dans les affaires personnelles de son maître sans permission expresse se serait fait fouetter.

Le livre est toujours là dans son étagère, orné de lettres rouges sur or, mais même si Tony ne semble pas se soucier de son petit _faux-pas_, le désir de Loki de lire l'_Edda_ a disparu.


	9. Chapter 9

_Yoooo',_

_Alors, enfin l'été ! Oh punaiiiiise ça fait du bien. Sauf quand il fait lourd. xD Exceptionnellement, chapitre non vérifié par ma bêta pour l'instant ; toutefois je posterai la version corrigée quand elle sera là. Je poste tout de même le chapitre car je tiens à garder à un certain rythme. En tout cas, nous en sommes bientôt au n°10 ! A nous les chapitres à deux chiffres ! A noter que la fiction originale est en à plus de 90 chapitres, donc on a d'la marge ! En tout cas, merci pour toutes les reviews, followers... ^^ BREF ! Assez blablaté ma vie, chapitre !_

_EDIT : Le chapitre a été soumis à l'épreuve de la bêta, donc bonne lecture chers lecteurs ! ( ouaah c'est beauuu )_

* * *

C'est une nouvelle journée, et pas grand-chose a changé depuis hier, ou le jour d'avant. Son ressentiment à sa situation indigne brûle encore dans sa poitrine, mais il conserve une certaine maîtrise, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y aurait rien à gagner à faire autre autrement.

Il fusille du regard le tas de chaussures entassées autour de lui sur le sol, souhaitant silencieusement à chacune d'entre elles de s'enflammer et d'être réduites en un tas de cuir calciné. Pas tellement pour s'épargner cette tâche humiliante que pour la satisfaction de voir l'horreur exaspérée sur le visage de Tony alors qu'il réalise que sa collection complète de chaussures a été réduite en cendres.

Cette même collection de chaussures que Loki doit cirer, comme s'il était un quelconque serviteur. Bien sûr, il sait parfaitement que son statut est encore plus bas que ça, mais ça n'est pas la question.

En tout cas, Stark avait encore plus de chaussures que Loki ne pensait possible pour une seule personne de posséder. Même les dames de la cour à Asgard feraient pâle figure en face des extravagances de Tony dans ce domaine. Il se demande si ce dernier les a seulement toutes portées, ou si elles ne sont qu'une autre de ces distractions inutiles servant à dilapider un peu de sa fortune. Loki connaît quelques hommes de ce genre, dépensant sans compter pour obtenir des armes magnifiques ou des livres anciens ou d'autres artefacts à l'allure impressionnante, mais qui n'ont jamais eu l'usage de ces choses remarquables qu'ils avaient si laborieusement amassés. Aucun d'entre eux ne collectionnait de chaussures en revanche.

Il n'est pas vraiment sûr que cette tâche est plus ou moins dégradante que celle qu'il a dut faire hier, lorsqu'il a passé une bonne partir de sa journée à nettoyer la crasse dans l'atelier de Tony, après que ce dernier lui aie clairement donner comme instruction de ne pas toucher le moindre équipement ou l'une de ses armures à moitié finies, sous peine de voir Jarvis le taser sans préavis. Il se souvient de l'allure de l'endroit avec un dégoût abject, comme si cela n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis des siècles avec toute cette graisse noire cette poussière et ces restes de matières non indentifiables maculant plus de surfaces qu'il n'était possible. Comment l'humain peut-il travailler dans un environnement aussi immonde, Loki n'en a aucune idée.

Il se demande combien de ses tâches dégradantes Tony veut qu'il fasse avant de passer à... des façons nettement plus pratiques de se venger. Mais il suppose que ce délai prend tout son sens une fois qu'on y réfléchit Tony a tout le temps du monde devant lui, ou du moins tout le temps que lui procure sa misérable petite existence humaine, afin de se venger et il veut clairement humilier Loki complètement en lui faisant accomplir ces tâches avilissantes et ingrates. L'homme ne va pas passer à côté d'une occasion en or de réduire son ennemi au plus bas du plus bas, de tirer sur sa laisse et de lui donner des ordres afin d'avoir la satisfaction de le voir se soumettre à la servitude et à l'esclavage.

Mais il ne peut pas nettoyer les sols avec des os cassés, après tout, ou faire n'importe quelle autre de ces tâches dégradantes même Tony le sait et agit en conséquence pour le moment.

Sachant cela, il travaille lentement dans l'effort futile de retarder l'inévitable.

Grimaçant, il se rappelle les mots prononcés alors qu'il faisait face à l'homme dans cette même tour, lorsqu'il avait encore ses pouvoirs divins, et qu'il se tenait là et menaçait Tony dans sa propre maison, l'éclat de la victoire imminente brillant dans ses yeux et l'adrénaline d' un trop plein de confiance en soi parcourant ses veines.

_« … mais nous on s'occupera de vous. Si on ne peut pas protéger la Terre, je peux vous jurer qu'on la vengera. »_

En fin de compte, ils avaient réussi à protéger leur planète. Il n'est pas assez naïf pour croire que cela signifie que la partie « vengeance » a disparu de l'équation, cependant.

Il y a seulement un tout petit espoir à l'horizon pour lui s'il persévère et réussit à traverser tout ça, c'est qu'éventuellement, un jour, Tony se lassera de lui. Et là... qui sait. Ce n'est pas une perspective géniale, mais c'est son meilleur pari, son seul pari. S'il se montre patient et endure, sa situation pourrait s'améliorer un peu dans le futur. Peut-être pourra-t-il même trouver une porte de sortie, même s'il en doute. Mais comme c'est le seul espoir qu'il a, alors il ne peut s'empêcher de s'y raccrocher obstinément, refusant de lâcher prise. L'idée de passer le reste de sa vie dans cet état est bien trop déprimante, même s'il sait que c'est probablement la seule alternative probable.

A l'heure actuelle il n'a pas d'autres choix que de se soumettre, tout en espérant qu'il puisse y avoir une quelconque amélioration ou une échappatoire lui permettant de continuer et de supporter toutes ces indignités qui lui pèsent aussi bien que la perspective d'un pire qui se profile à l'horizon.

Au moins il est nourri correctement, même s'il ne s'agit là que de la seule chose positive de sa situation, en dehors du fait qu'il soit toujours en vie, même si là encore il n'est pas vraiment sûr de combien il va continuer à considérer ça comme une bonne chose.

Il jette un regard vers ses mains, les jointures blanches à cause de la tension. Le cirage noir qu'il vient d'étaler sur les chaussures fait des croûtes sur ses mains et ce jusqu'à ses poignets, transformant ses ongles en demi-lunes sombres. Sous des circonstances plus habituelles, il n'aurait pas rechigné à se salir les mains, mais au vu de la situation, ça ne fait qu'ajouter à sa situation on ne peut plus dégradante.

Une porte claque quelque part dans le couloir à sa droite, et quelques secondes plus tard, un Tony Stark torse nu fait son entrée. A en juger par la serviette jetée en travers de ses épaules et ses cheveux encore humide et ses pieds nus, l'homme sort tout droit de la douche. Loki peut pratiquement sentir l'humidité sortir des pores de sa peau, et il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie, alors qu'en comparaison lui est sale et crasseux comme le misérable esclave qu'il est.

Tony s'arrête tout à coup à quelques mètres de là où Loki est assis au sol les jambes croisées et entouré par un océan de chaussures, comme s'il était presque surpris de le voir là.

Et Loki sait qu'il devrait plutôt se concentrer sur la tâche qui lui a été attribué, de prétendre que Tony n'est pas là et continuer à étaler le cirage sombre et puant sur la chaussure qu'il a dans sa main, sauf que Tony se tient debout devant lui, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder.

Il n'a jamais vu quelque chose comme ça auparavant, l'objet inconnu est littéralement planté dans le torse de Tony. Sa lumière blanche et bleutée à la fois brille doucement, projetant un halo blanc fantomatique. Il n'a jamais aperçu cette étrange couleur auparavant, que ce soit dans le ciel ou dans un océan ou encore dans la glace que l'on voit en hiver, mais ça reste magnifique. Et il peut le sentir battre doucement, créant de petites perturbations dans l'air ambiant, pas si différent de ce que l'on peut ressentir dans l'atmosphère lorsque l'on lance un sort.

Mais ce n'est pas de la magie, il le sait. C'est une invention humaine, l'enfant mortel issu de la technologie et de la science, créé par un Midgardien, peut-être par Tony lui-même.

Son regard insistant ne passe pas inaperçu très longtemps. « Oh, ce truc dans ma poitrine ? » lança alors Tony, sans vraiment s'inquiéter de son regard indiscret. « C'est un réacteur arc et un petit souvenir de la fois où j'ai manqué de me faire exploser mille morceaux en Afghanistan. » Il marque un court temps de pause alors qu'il tape ledit engin du bout de l'ongle. « Et c'est également ce qui est responsable de _tes problèmes de dysfonctionnement _l'autre fois, au fait. » Loki peut pratiquement entendre le rictus derrière, et la piqure du souvenir de ses échecs.

« Je vois, » dit-il d'un ton atone en guise de réponse, pas spécialement heureux de se faire rappeler ce jour misérable. Il n'est vraiment sûr de ce que fait le réacteur arc dans le torse de Tony, mais il décide qu'il serait imprudent de trop s'éterniser sur ce sujet.

Tony l'observe pendant un court instant, puis tire une chaise, la fait tourner de façon à s'asseoir de façon cavalière dessus, ses bras posés sur le dossier. « Fais pas attention à moi, » dit-il à Loki avec l'un de ses sourires arrogants comme lui seul en a le secret. « J'ai une passion secrète qui consiste à observer les personnes en train de bosser, donc continue où tu en étais. » Il agite la main dans sa direction, comme pour l'encourager.

Bien sûr. Où réside l'intérêt d'humilier son ennemi déchu si vous n'êtes pas là pour regarder ?

Fulminant silencieusement, Loki serre les dents alors qu'il empêche sa langue de lancer quelques vérités bien senties à celui qui le regarde depuis le dossier de sa chaise comme s'il allait voir un spectacle avec des animaux de cirque dressés à faire des numéros pour le plus grand bonheur du public. Peut-être que s'il l'ignore, il va finir par se fatiguer et irait jouer avec ses inventions et ses autres gadgets technologiques à la place.

Alors il frotte la brosse à chaussures contre le cuir noir dans sa main, étalant la substance malodorante sur ce qui doit sûrement s'avérer être une inconfortable chaussure, essayant d'imaginer que Tony n'est pas là.

Ce dernier reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes bénies, avant que ça ne devienne trop pour lui et il se remette à jacasser.

« Tu sais, Reindeer Games, c'est assez sympa de te voir faire un boulot honnête pour une fois. Plutôt que, je sais pas moi essayer de conquérir la planète. » Il jette un coup d'œil aux chaussures qui jonchent sol et se penche afin d'en prendre une, l'analysant avec un intérêt feint. « Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal d'ailleurs, pour un alien pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Mais tu as vraiment du talent, donc peut-être que je devrais ouvrir une petite boutique de cirage de chaussures et louer tes services aux bons citoyens de New York, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de ça? » Il repose la chaussure sur le sol et gratte son bouc d'une main, comme s'il se trouvait dans de grandes réflexions philosophiques.

Il claque ensuite des doigts et pointe son index vers Loki. « Ca y est je l'ai – Les Scintillants Souliers de Stark ! » Il continue de sourire. « T'aimes ce nom ? Plutôt accrocheur avec les trois initiales identiques, ce type de titre marque les gens dans leurs psychés, tu sais. »

Inconsciemment, le poing de Loki se resserre autour de la chaussure qu'il a dans sa main, serrant le cuir noir jusqu'à ce qu'il craque pour protester face à ce dur traitement.

« Hey, » objecte Tony, récupérant la chaussure. « Ruine pas mes affaires. Ces beautés m'ont coûtées par loin de 400 dollars. »

La monnaie de Midgard ne signifie rien pour Loki, mais il se doute bien que la chaussure vaut cher, et qu'elle doit donc être de haute qualité comme tout ce que possède l'homme. Toutefois, si les chaussures sont de si bonne qualité, elles devraient être parfaitement capable de supporter un peu de crispation. Mais à quoi doit-on s'attendre avec la qualité Midgardienne de toute façon ?

Loki sent les muscles de sa joue se crisper d'irritation, transformant l'expression de son visage en rictus. Si Tony veut lui apprendre comment faire les choses, eh bien il ferait mieux de le faire lui-même, et il meurt vraiment d'envie de le lui balancer à la figure.

Toujours aussi observateur, Tony remarque le petit spasme d'irritation. « Tu m'as entendu, princesse. Ne ruine pas mes affaires. » Il agite la chaussure, arguant ponctuant les quatre derniers mots d'un geste vers le bas avant de la pointer à Loki. « Pigé ? »

Loki lui lance un regard mauvais, aussi glacial qu'il ose. « J'ai compris, » dit-il, grimaçant légèrement en entendant l'animosité contenue dans sa propre voix.

Tony se redresse sur sa chaise, croisant les bras juste en dessous de la lumière bleue dans sa poitrine, l'ayant manifestement entendu. « Ma maison, mes règles, mec. Mais, si tu préfères, je suis sure qu'on peut t'arranger un p'tit voyage retour à Asgard si suivre deux trois règles est trop dur pour toi. » Les yeux bruns se plantent dans les siens. « C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Une goutte de sueur froide lui glisse le long du dos à l'énonciation de la menace, et il baisse le regard, secouant la tête. Non, il ne veut pas cela, sachant parfaitement quel type de justice l'attendrait là-bas. Même Tony doit sûrement s'en douter, bien que l'homme se délecte évidemment à l'idée de le forcer à choisir cette option (comme si c'en était une), l'humiliant en lui faisant admettre ouvertement sa préférence à vivre sous l'autorité de Tony au lieu de retourner à Asgard pour y subir une longue et douloureuse exécution.

Et une fois de plus, il se demande combien de temps encore va-t-il être en mesure de contenir sa colère grandissante avant d'imploser et de commettre un acte qu'il regrettera sincèrement pour le reste de sa misérable existence.


	10. Chapter 10

_Yo'... Après ces deux semaines de silence, où j'ai plus joué au réparateur d'ordinateurs qu'autres choses ( on va pas se plaindre, ça fait sourire le porte-monnaie ;p ), me revoilà ! A celles ( et ceux ? xD ) qui n'ont pas encore lus tous les renseignements sur l'équipe Marvel à la Comic-Con, grouillez-vous ! Et regardez l'apparition de Loki pour la promo de Thor 2, c'est sur Youtube. Je reste, malgré tout, pour ma part une fidèle supportrice de la team Stark mais j'avoue c'était pas mal. xD_

_Désormais je vous laisse en compagnie du sens de l'intimité ô combien naturel des Asgardiens. Ou de l'apparition du fantasmes pour certaines. A vous de voir !_

* * *

Il y a bien une chose que Tony ne peut s'empêcher de se demander alors qu'il farfouille dans sa garde-robe, et c'est tout simplement de savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a jamais pris la peine de jeter les vieilles affaires qu'il ne porte jamais de toute manière.

Sous un tas de T-shirts blancs, il aperçoit une chemise Hawaïenne criarde qu'il ne se souvient même pas d'avoir acheté et qu'il n'a très certainement jamais porté. Et puis il y a cette vielle veste avec une longue déchirure le long du bras qu'il aime tellement qu'il n'a pas le courage de s'en débarrasser. Et ce hoodie qui est bien trop grand, mais qui a toujours un look super cool. Un baggy usé à force d'être trop porté. Des T-shirts noirs ornés de logos de divers groupes qu'il n'écoute plus.

Peut-être qu'un jour il videra son armoire, mais pas aujourd'hui.

_Finalement, il choisit une paire de survêtements et un T-shirt bien trop grand pour lui, ainsi que quelques sous-vêtements._

_Cela devrait faire l'affaire._

Satisfait avec sa trouvaille, il ferme l'armoire et se dirige vers le salon, les vêtements enroulés sur un bras.

« Jarvis, » appelle-t-il, « que Loki ramène son son cul ici. »

Il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où rôde actuellement Loki, et ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en souciait assez pour le surveiller de près. Ça ne fait rien. Jarvis garde un œil sur lui constamment, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne cause pas le moindre problème. Etonnamment, jusqu'ici il n'y a eu aucun rapport sur le dieu faisant quelque chose de répréhensible.

« Comme vous voulez, monsieur, » répondit respectueusement son Intelligence Artificielle. Jarvis, toujours fiable et digne de confiance, contrairement à certains autres habitants de la Tour.

_Quelques minutes s'écoulent, et puis il y a le léger bruit de pas sur du tapis alors que Loki entre dans la pièce. Il s'arrête à quelque pas de Tony, son attitude montrant clairement qu'il n'est pas heureux d'avoir été convoqué._

_Comme si le mec n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de s'asseoir à se gratter le nombril et à bouder à cause de sa tentative ratée pour dominer le monde._

Il agite la main vers le petit tas de fringues qu'il avait dispatché sur l'accoudoir d'une de ces massives et inesthétiques chaises en bois dont il ne se rappelle plus la raison de pourquoi il les a acheté en premier lieu.

« J'ai rassemblé quelques vêtements pour toi, Bambi. Parce que franchement, tu commences à sentir. »

L'éclat dans le regard du dieu est un mélange d'incrédulité et de colère, mais il se reprend rapidement et le transforme en une expression plus neutre, même si Tony est sûr qu'il peut encore voir une crispation quelque part près du sourcil gauche de Loki. Il est prêt à parier 100 dollars et une bouteille de son meilleur scotch que personne n'a jamais dit à ce dernier qu'il sentait. Non pas que ce soit particulièrement perceptible pour l'instant, juste une légère senteur de cuir fatigué et de sueur lorsqu'il se trouve en présence immédiate de Loki, mais quelque jours supplémentaires dans ces mêmes vêtements et la fine effluve se transformera en puanteur. Il faut bien faire quelque chose avant que tout cela n'arrive.

Il fait semblant de ne pas remarquer l'indignation silencieuse. « Je suppose que l'on pourrait éventuellement jeter tes fringues dans la machine à laver, mais avec tout ce cuir je pense que le résultat ne va pas être stellaire. J'ai donc pensé qu'il serait mieux pour toi qu'on te trouve quelque chose d'autre à porter, quelque chose d'un peu plus, eh bien, _Midgardien. _»

Loki jette un coup d'œil suspicieux aux affaires déposées sur la chaise. Tony est certain qu'il ne porte pas la perspective d'enfiler des vêtements humains dans son coeur.

« Fais pas cette tête-là. » Tony attrape les fringues, les retournant dans ses mains comme s'il en inspectait la qualité. « Je les ai seulement portées quelques fois, donc elles _pratiquement_ comme neuves. Elles ont même été lavées depuis la dernière fois, mais je suppose que si tu fourre ton nez dedans et que tu inspires à fond tu seras toujours en mesure de sentir l'eau de Cologne que je portais à l'époque. Scarlet Blue, ça s'appelait, mais je ne pense qu'ils la vendent encore. »

Il regarde l'expression de Loki s'assombrir encore plus. Manifestement l'idée de d'être forcé à porter des vêtements usagés ne passe pas bien chez lui, un ancien prince d'Asgard. Surtout s'ils appartiennent à Tony, à l'ennemi.

Oh tant pis. Au moins il a été assez sympa pour ne pas avoir choisi cette horrible chemise Hawaïenne, ou ce T-shirt avec « Dieu du Sexe » imprimé sur le torse. Même si _ça fait_ une sacrée bonne blague.

Loki n'ayant toujours pas bougé d'un pouce pour prendre les vêtements que lui tend Tony, ce dernier fait un geste impatient du bras. « Vas-y. Prend-les et change-toi. »

Bien sûr, ça ne voulait pas dire que Loki devait se changer _ici et maintenant,_ pas à l'endroit même où il se tient dans le salon de Tony. Quand il dit « prend-les et change-toi », ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire c'était « prends ces fringues et va dans ta chambre pour te changer ». C'est le genre de chose implicitement entendue, tellement évidente que seul un idiot aurait besoin de se le faire expliquer.

Ça, et les dieux des fourberies, apparemment.

Parce qu'en un, non, deux, coup de poignets, Loki retire l'intégralité de ses vêtements – défaisant quelques boucles, enlevant son pantalon et ôtant sa tunique, et les laissa tomber dans un petit tas sur le sol. Juste comme ça, le dieu se déshabille comme si son audience ne consistait pas en la personne d'un Tony Stark absolument ahuri, se tenant là la bouche ouverte et abasourdi tel un idiot.

_Okay, donc apparemment avoir été élevé à Asgard signifie avoir une vision très différente sur ce qu'est l'intimité._

Ce n'est pas que Tony est un type particulièrement prude, et ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il n'avait jamais eu sa part de filles ou garçons nus dans ses jeunes années, mais c'est plutôt le fait que c'est de Loki dont on parle, le fait que c'est absolument inattendu, le fait que c'est dans son propre salon et qu'ils se tiennent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre qui font que les joues de Tony rougissent peu à peu.

Et bien sûr, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder le dieu dans toute sa gloire dénudée. Comme s'ils avaient une volonté propre, ses yeux descendent tout doucement le long du corps de Loki – le torse fin, les bras sculptés, le ventre plat, avant d'arriver à...

_Putain mais tuez moi.  
_

Donc non seulement Loki est un dieu, mais en plus il est clairement foutu comme tel.

Et Tony sent une légère agitation, familière dans son bas-ventre alors que ses yeux observent le corps devant lui. Loki est un peu plus mince qu'attendu, comme s'il n'avait pas été alimenté correctement pendant un certain temps (ce qui, Tony suppose, a été le cas avant son arrivée) mais son corps reste encore bien en forme avec de fins muscles saillant sous la mince, peau pâle. Comme un mannequin, grand et beau, tout droit sorti de l'un de ces magasines stupides que la plupart des femmes insipides aiment lire. Une partie rebelle, hautement inappropriée de Tony se demande alors ce que ça ferait de passer ses doigts le long de ce même torse...

… et enfin il réalise qu'il reste planté là comme un crétin, les vêtements de Loki dans les mains alors que ce dernier le regarde bizarrement, sa propre main tendue afin de recevoir ses fringues qu'on lui a ordonné de porter mais qui pour une raison ou une autre, restent coincées dans la poigne de Tony.

« Oh », c'est tout ce que Tony parvient à sortir tandis qu'il refourgue pratiquement les affaires dans les bras de Loki, qui les prend sans dire un mot. Détail pour lequel Tony est immensément reconnaissant.

Le dieu s'habille aussi vite qu'il s'est déshabillé, et Tony continue de regarder d'un air gêné, ne sachant que faire de lui-même, même si la sensation gênante de tout à l'heure a heureusement disparue. Il remarque que des marques noires et verdâtres d'anciennes ecchymoses sur le corps de Loki, et des restes de cicatrices à peines guéries. Beaucoup trop fraîches pour ne dater que de la bataille de Manhattan et la rencontre entre Loki et le Hulk – non, quelqu'un les a manifestement provoquées par la suite. Cette idée met Tony mal à l'aise. Il pense à Erik et à sa petite bande de Einherjars, et finit par se demande à quoi ressemblent vraiment les donjons d'Asgard.

Il semblerait que la violence des gardiens de prisons ne soit pas uniquement valable qu'à Midgard. Reste à savoir si c'est officiellement condamné à Asgard, ou s'il s'agit de quelque chose pratiqué « à côté » et sous le radar de ce qui sert d'autorité là-bas. Cependant, il préfère ne pas y penser du tout.

Et enfin, Loki est habillé de la tête aux pieds, se tenant devant Tony portant des survêtements gris et un T-shirt noir et légèrement déteint orné du logo du groupe AC/DC. C'est vraiment bizarre à quel point une nouvelle garde-robe peut changer l'apparence de quelqu'un. Loki semble presque normal, presque humain, plutôt qu'au dément, narcissique et mégalomaniaque dieu qui tenta une fois de prendre le contrôle de la planète.

Le trouble quelques instant plus tôt, Tony décida de le bannir au plus profond de son cerveau traître.

* * *

Être forcé d'échanger sa tenue Asgardienne contre une de Midgard ne l'a pas vraiment mis de meilleure humeur, et inutile de préciser que cette même humeur n'était déjà pas excellente.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Loki passe un doigt sur le tissu gris, observant d'un air absent la ville animée sous ses yeux. Du moins il pense qu'elle est animée, car de là où il se trouve la vue est bien trop élevée pour vraiment voir quoi que ce soit, même si le panorama est spectaculaire.

Au départ, il avait pensé que c'était l'idée désagréable de porter les vêtements usés de Tony Stark qui l'ennuyait le plus, mais il avait très vite réalisé qu'il y avait bien plus que cela. Ses propres affaires, aussi simples qu'elles étaient, constituaient les derniers vestiges qu'il avait d'Asgard, de son ancienne vie. Les dernières choses qui le connectaient à la maison dont il avait été banni (les chaînes autour de ses poignets, qui l'empêchaient d'user de sa magie, ne comptaient pas vraiment).

Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un détail, une nuisance au plus. Étant donné son statut actuel, ça devrait être le cadet de ses soucis. Mais cela contribue à renforcer le fait qu'il est un petit plus qu'un simple mortel, portant des vêtements d'un humain ordinaire. Non, se corrige-t-il, il est encore moins, bien moins qu'un simple mortel. Il est un _esclave_.

Au moins le tissu est doux et les vêtements confortables, bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un moindre réconfort. Ce que le mot AC/DC signifie il n'en a aucune idée, mais il se doute bien qu'il s'agit là de l'une de ces choses Midgardiennes dont il n'y a pas d'équivalent dans son monde.

Comme les Cheerios.

Il repose sa tête contre le mur blanc, sentant la fraîcheur légère de la fenêtre contre sa joue. Il y a une autre pensée qui continue d'occuper son esprit, une désagréable sensation qui ne veut pas le laisser seul, même s'il tente de ne pas y songer.

Mais même maintenant, des heures plus tard, il se souvient de la façon dont les yeux de Tony étaient rivés sur lui alors qu'il se déshabillait, sans quitter son corps une seule seconde. Pour Loki, ayant été élevé à Asgard où la nudité est une chose naturelle, se déshabiller n'était pas quelque chose qui provoquait ce genre de fixation dans des circonstances normales.

Il bouge légèrement, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable sur le bord étroit de la fenêtre, mais le coin de mur commence à appuyer de façon inconfortable dans son épaule et peu importe comme il se place, il ne parvient pas à être mieux qu'avant.

Là encore, se dit-il, Tony devait probablement regarder d'un air approbateur ses marques de coups. Ça tient debout avec tout ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi Tony ne serait-il pas ravi de constater le traitement plus que rude que les gardes vindicatifs de la prison lui ont infligés ?

Du moins il espère qu'il s'agit bien là de ce que Tony était en train de faire. Parce que l'autre alternative est trop dérangeante pour être considérée.


	11. Chapter 11

_Yo'... Les publications durant le mois d'Août seront, comme pour le mois de Juillet assez bordéliques, car je vais me balader dans le pays pendant un petit moment Donc pas de chapitres la semaine prochaine ni celle d'après. Fin Août, retour à la normale. ^^_

_Merci aux reviews, favoris, aux gens qui suivent cette histoire ou qui même me suivent moi... ;)_

* * *

La fois d'après ce fut dans la bibliothèque qu'il revit Loki. Le dieu était installé dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir brun, plongé dans un livre, un pied ramené sous lui-même. Il semblait totalement immergé dans sa lecture, qui semblait elle-même peser au moins 500 grammes. Un truc ressemblant davantage à une brique qu'à un vrai livre.

Tony ne vient pas ici très souvent. Les livres qui s'alignent dans les étagères sont assez anciens, la plupart d'entre eux étant des classiques de la littérature dont tout le monde se vante d'avoir lu mais sans l'avoir réellement fait (Tony y compris), ses propres sujets favoris de lecture étant davantage centrés sur les derniers développements de la science et de la technologie. L'idée de se plonger dans _Macbeth_ ou _Ulysse_ jusqu'à ce que ses yeux en saignent ne l'a jamais attiré.

Il s'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte, regardant la scène devant lui. Loki est bien trop absorbé par ce qu'il est en train de lire pour remarquer qu'on l'observe, tournant lentement les pages de temps en temps. Cette fois le livre ne semble pas fait partie des _Eddas_, et Tony ne peut s'empêcher d'être curieux. Qu'est-ce qu'un dieu Nordique, des fourberies qui plus est, pourrait bien lire ? Surtout un aussi arrogant que Loki qui jugerait un livre écrit par un misérable mortel indigne de son attention.

Peut-être devrait-il laisser Loki tranquille à ses affaires et aller là où il avait prévu de se rendre – son lecteur DVD et le canapé où il avait prévu de s'affaler afin de regarder un film.

Mais, comme d'habitude, la curiosité s'empare de lui et au lieu de faire demi-tour et de partir, il se détache de l'encadrement de porte et s'avance nonchalamment dans la pièce, comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire ici et qu'il n'avait pas fait un détour juste pour voir si Loki se trouvait là.

Il s'assoit dans le fauteuil opposé à celui de Loki, s'étirant confortablement et baillant de contentement avant de s'installer dans une position confortable. Le cuir brun craque un peu alors qu'il s'installe, comme pour protester à l'intrusion malvenue.

Loki ne lève pas les yeux mais Tony peut dire que le dieu a arrêté de lire.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans mon humble bibliothèque. Puis-je demander, quel est le titre du livre humain qui a réussi à captiver l'attention d'un dieu ? » La question sort davantage moqueuse et condescendante qu'il ne le voudrait, mais peu importe. « 101 Façons d'asservir la Race Humaine ? Comment Devenir un Souverain de la Terre en Dix Etapes Faciles? »

Loki se tend, mais le regard qu'il lance à Tony est vide de toute émotion. « Crime et Châtiment, » répondit-il simplement, pliant la couverture du livre afin que le titre soit visible.

_Crime et Châtiment, hein ? _Voilà bien un livre qui n'a jamais eu sa place dans la liste de lecture de Tony. C'est l'un de ces livres épais de la littérature Russe, mais c'est tout ce qu'il en sait. Mais qu'il pense que ça quelque chose à voir avec un meurtre, la Sibérie et les Goulags. Ou peut-être est-ce que ça vient d'un autre livre qu'il n'a pas lu non plus.

« Sujet fascinant, hein ? » il ne peut s'empêcher de commenter. « Je suppose que notre justice humaine diffère pas mal de la façon dont elle rendue à Asgard, pas vrai ? »

« En effet, » confirme Loki d'un ton atone, n'ayant pas envie semble-t-il de discuter davantage sur le sujet.

Tony n'a pas le même problème, en revanche. « Faut bien vous l'admettre à vous les mecs, vous avez vraiment des façons bien à vous de rendre la justice, mais si d'un certain point de vue c'est assez... pittoresque. » Il tapote son doigt contre son menton comme s'il était en contemplation avant de continuer. « Donc les gens sont souvent réduits à l'esclavage à Asgard ? Genre, je ne sais pas, pour avoir essayé de renverser le Père de Toutes Choses et ce genre de trucs ? »

« C'est connu pour être déjà arrivé. »

« Uh-huh. En revanche je parie que tu es le premier à être devenu l'esclave d'un mortel de Midgard. »

« Je ne suis pas familier avec d'autres cas de la sorte. » répond-il de façon laconique.

« Alors tu es un pionner Reindeer Games, tu es en avance sur ton temps et tout. Mais ça va, tout le monde doivent bien rester dans les livres d'histoires pour _quelque chose_. »

Le commentaire ne provoque pas de réponse, donc il décide d'en rajouter une couche. Il n'a aucune idée de là où ça va le mener, mais on ne va pas laisser passer l'opportunité de regarder Loki s'agiter dans son siège, tel un lapin pris au piège et incapable de s'échapper. Ou peut-être que la comparaison avec une vipère serait plus appropriée, une que Tony taquinerait avec un bâton juste pour s'amuser.

Ce n'est pas comme si Tony était connu pour être un bon gagnant, et parfois on ne peut s'empêcher de titiller quelque peu. Surtout lorsque le perdant est Loki.

« En sachant que l'esclavage institutionnalisé a été interdit dans les parties civilisées du monde depuis un long moment, je suis assez curieux de savoir comment tout ce système d'esclavage fonctionne en pratique. Qu'est-ce que les esclaves doivent faire, en réalité ? Parce que franchement, je ne vois pas trop toutes les possibilités d'usage que je peux faire de toi, » lance Tony, son commentaire faisant se recroqueviller un peu Loki.

Le regard que lui jette la divinité est suspicieux, comme s'il tentait de trouver un motif caché à la taquinerie de Tony. « Ils font ce que leurs maîtres leur disent de faire, » dit-il finalement, méfiant.

« Et ça consiste en quoi à Asgard généralement ? »

« N'importe quelle tâche domestique qui aurait besoin d'être accomplie dans une maison normale. Corvées de cuisine, prendre soin du bétail, nettoyer, servir à table, préparer les repas, et... d'autres choses. »

« Telles que? »

Loki change de position dans son siège. « Servir en tant qu'esclaves sexuels. »

_Esclaves sexuels ?_ Comme dans... ? C'est désormais au tour de Tony de se trémousser dans son siège. Il regrette sincèrement d'avoir demandé. Rapidement, il cherche quelque chose d'autre à dire qui remettra la conversation sur une piste plus confortable. Peut-être importe le sujet.

_Tu allais regarder un DVD avant de squatter ici, lui lança son serviable cerveau._

_Ouais, ça devrait le faire._

« Sérieusement, ce livre a l'air vachement compliqué. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te montrerais pas ce qu'il y a de nettement plus intéressant au niveau du divertissement culturel sur cette planète ? T'as déjà regardé un film, Rudolphe ? »

* * *

Non, Loki n'avait jamais vu de film auparavant dans sa longue vie, et franchement il n'a aucun désir d'être exposé à un tel divertissement humain et insignifiant.

Il aurait fort apprécié de décliner la proposition de Tony, mais son radar interne et son sens de la survie lui indiquent que la meilleure option est d'accepter. Les suggestions faites aux esclaves ne sont en général rien d'autre que des ordres déguisés, après tout. Et un Tony satisfait est mieux qu'un Tony mécontent, surtout si Loki est le responsable d'une telle indisposition. Il suit donc Tony dans le salon sans se plaindre, trois pas en retrait.

L'écran pendu au mur est gigantesque, en couvrant une bonne partie. Tony hoche la tête en sa direction et raconte plein de fierté quelque chose contenant les mots _entièrement neuf_ et _centimètres_ et _dollars_, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose pour Loki. En ce qui le concerne, c'est simplement un écran plat sur un mur, donc il se contente d'écouter d'une oreille le blabla de Tony.

Ayant terminé son petit monologue, Tony s'accroupit au sol et commence à farfouiller dans une pile de sortes de boîtes plates, marmonnant dans sa barbe ce qui semblait être des commentaires désapprobateurs à chaque étui qu'il prend dans ses mains avant de le reposer sur le sol. Loki reste debout, l'observant depuis une certaine distance de sécurité. Il se doute que les boîtes avec des images dessus sont des films, mais Tony semble avoir beaucoup de mal à se décider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony lève la tête.

« Assied-toi, tu veux ? C'est assez pénible, de te sentir là debout derrière moi comme un porte-drapeau mal placé. »

Il y a un canapé derrière lui, mais il n'est pas très grand et ne pourrait probablement qu'accueillir que quatre personnes serrées les unes contre les autres. Il hésite pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant que faire. A Asgard, les esclaves ne sont jamais assis au même niveau que leur maître, ou de celui d'autres personnes libres. S'il n'y a aucun banc plus bas ou de chaises alentours, les esclaves devront rester à genoux sur le sol, car tout autre endroit serait au-dessus de leur condition. C'est vrai, Tony le fait assoir à la même table que lui pour le petit déjeuner, mais c'est impossible même pour un esclave de manger à table tout en étant assis au sol. Un canapé c'est différent en revanche. Il observe le meuble, mais étant donné qu'il n'y a pas d'autres directives, il s'assoit sur le sol à la place.

De plus, plus il y a de distance entre lui-même et Tony, mieux c'est. Pour diverses raisons.

« Le canapé n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? »

Okay, on dirait bien qu'il a fait le mauvais choix.

« Je suis bien sur le sol, » répondit-il, mais le regard désapprobateur sur le visage de Tony n'est pas difficile à interpréter, donc il lève et se glisse en arrière avant de poser ses fesses sur le canapé, obéissant à l'ordre silencieux.

Le canapé est en fait plutôt confortable.

Apparemment satisfait, Tony revient à ses précédentes activités. « Alors quel genre de film tu préfères, Bambi ? Horreur, action, drame... » Il farfouille dans les quelques boîtes qu'il a dans les mains, regardant chacune d'un œil critique avant de la retourner et de la replacer à côté des autres sur le sol. « Nan, attends, je sais ! » Il pointe un doigt vers Loki. « Tu es le genre à aimer les comédies romantiques, pas vrai ? »

Il n'est pas vraiment sûr si cette question mérite d'être répondue, donc il se contente de dire qu'il n'a pas de préférences particulières. Ce n'est pas comme si Tony allait choisir ce qu'il aime de toute façon, peu importe la contribution de Loki.

« Tu ne m'aide pas du tout, Reindeer Games, » lui reproche Tony, ayant manifestement préféré une autre réponse.

Loki ne dit rien, se contentant de froncer les sourcils face à une autre de ces insultes typiquement Midgardienne. Franchement, il commence à être fatigué à force de les entendre, même si en vérité cela commence à dépasser la simple contrariété. Tony lui a déjà pris sa liberté, suivie ensuite de ses vêtements qui représentaient sa dernière connexion à Asgard, et, summum du summum, il refuse d'utiliser le véritable nom du dieu nordique. Comme s'il ne méritait même plus que l'on use de cette simple reconnaissance, comme si Tony s'était donné tout ce mal pour prendre tout ce qu'il lui restait, y compris son propre nom. Ce qui constitue en réalité tout ce qu'il lui reste, à part sa vie, ce qui ne compte pas vraiment puisqu'elle appartient techniquement à Tony désormais.

L'homme a une perception nettement plus accrue que ce que Loki pense, cependant.

« T'aimes pas quand je t'appelle « Reindeer Games», Bambi ? » Tony pose une main sur son cœur, comme s'il était meurtri par l'insulte, « Et moi qui venait de prendre un soin particulier à imaginer ce surnom juste pour toi ». Il claque des lèvres dans une tristesse feinte, secouant la tête.

De la moquerie ordinaire. Loki tente de se persuader que ça ne l'atteindra pas. C'est probablement un jeu que Tony joue, tentant de le provoquer pour pouvoir ensuite punir son esclave de son accès de colère.

Et Tony semble bien décider à y arriver, car il a de nouveau l'un de ses sourires carnassiers sur les lèvres.

« Mais si tu ne l'aimes pas, je suis sûr que l'on va pouvoir arranger le problème. Je t'appellerais par ton nom – Larry ou Lenny ou peu importe ce que c'est, j'ai oublié – si tu t'adresses à moi en m'appelant ''Maître''. » L'expression de son visage reflétant une joie mauvaise. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Loki se crispe intérieurement. Bien sûr, si Tony lui donnait un ordre, il n'aurait pas eu le choix, mais s'adresser à un mortel avec un tel titre est dégradant pour un dieu. Bien que, pour être honnête, il est assez surpris que Tony n'ait pas déjà insisté sur ce point – c'est l'appellation normale qu'un esclave utiliserait à Asgard, après tout. Pourtant, sa bouche donne l'impression d'être remplie de cendres à la simple idée de devoir appeler Tony de la sorte.

Ce dernier observe Loki pendant un petit moment, puis hausse des épaules et se détourne. « Bon, je suppose que nous n'avons pas d'accord alors, Reindeer Games. »

L'homme continue de fouiller dans ses piles de DVD en silence, tandis que Loki l'observe à peine. Soudain, Tony lève soudainement triomphalement la main, exhibant alentour sa prise.

« Et voilà – le film parfait pour cette nuit ! » Il tourne la boîte vers Loki afin qu'il puisse lire le titre.

_Reindeer Games._

Son expression doit être amusante car Tony glousse avant d'insérer le disque dans le lecteur, puis de se laisser aller dans le canapé à côté de Loki.

Le film est tout aussi nul et insipide que prévu.

Pourtant, cela reste infiniment mieux que l'alternative d'être torturé à mort dans les donjons d'Asgard.


End file.
